End Of The Fury
by Tinni93
Summary: PRJF - This is my ending to the series. Somewhat set after 'Brotherly Love'. Dai Shi is looking for a new host while the rangers take their Master Test. Who will pass the test and who will Dai Shi's new host be?
1. Two Evil Plans

**END OF THE FURY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in any way, shape, or form.**

It was dark in Dai Shi's base. Dai Shi was the only one there. He had a tight grip on his head and was staggering all about. His cries were that of pain and frustration as he struggled to remain on his feet. He was finally forced to stop when he hit the stone wall in the base. He was sweating and breathing heavily. A golden aura surrounded him and shined in his eyes. He looked wide-eyed at his hand as he saw the gold omitting off of it. He slid down the wall until he was sitting. He buried his head into his hands and leaned into his knees. He then covered his ears as if to block out a loud noise, but the temple was quiet. After a few moments the aura faded away. He removed his hands from his ears and lifted his head.

"He's getting stronger. I can't block out these memories forever. I don't have much time…" He said worriedly to himself. He knew that he was slowly losing control of Jarrod, but he had no idea that it had gotten this bad.

He stood to his feet and sluggishly made his way over to his throne. About halfway there he fell to his knees, gripping his head once more. Camille entered a few seconds later, and upon seeing this, ran to him quickly. She knelt beside him and draped his cloak over his shoulders that had fallen off moments before.

"Dai Shi are you alright?" She asked with a worried voice. She hated seeing her master in any sort of discomfort.

Dai Shi then jerked his head in her direction. Camille was stunned when she saw his face. He looked…different. He had a softer look on his face that was laced in panic.

"Dai…Shi?" Camille asked hesitantly, looking him over. He just looked at her like he had never seen her before.

"Who _are_ you?" He asked with a horrified look on his face. His voice was very different; it was as if it was an octave higher than usual. When he caught wind of his surroundings, he stood and looked around. His panic intensifying. "What is this place?" he yelled in fear as he looked at the unfamiliar walls around him. Camille stood and gave him a confused look; she had never seen Dai Shi act like this before.

"This is our temple. We've worked here trying to destroy the rangers for almost a year. What's wrong?" She asked getting more concerned by the second. How could he forget their base? And what hurt her most of all was…how could he forget her? He continued to look around and wracked his brain trying to remember this place.

"I've got to get out of here!! I've gotta-" He began but was cut off by a surge of pain filling his body. He tightly grabbed his head and fell to the floor, the golden aura once again engulfing him. Camille stood back as she saw this. Her eyes were wide with fear. She had no idea what was happening, or what to do. After a moment, the aura once again faded away, and Dai Shi placed his hands down.

"Dai Shi?" Camille asked making her way cautiously over to him.

"Yes." He said panting loudly. His voice was an octave lower again. Camille walked over and helped Dai Shi get to his feet.

"What _was_ that?" She asked looking him over, helping him get to his throne.

"Jarrod. He's casting me out." Dai Shi said weakly. This caused Camille to stop for a moment. She looked at him in shock.

"What will happen if he does?" She asked walking on.

"I'll just have to find another host." Dai Shi said sitting down in his throne. "That's the only way I'll be able to keep my Rin Sin powers." Dai Shi peered down at his hands.

"Another host? But who?" She asked. Dai Shi paused in thought for a moment. Then it hit him.

"I may have the perfect host in mind." He said with an evil smirk. He knew who his next host was going to be, and it was going to be a good one.

Meanwhile, in the dungeon of the temple, Phantom Beast Generals Scorch and Snapper stood around thinking of evil plans of their own.

"We gave Dai Shi Rin Sin power, and he uses it to destroy a fellow general! We have to put a stop to his insanity!" Snapper yelled in frustration. He paced around the room. Scorch just leaned casually against the wall watching him make a fool out of himself.

"I am aware of the situation, Snapper. Mark my words, Dai Shi _will_ be taken care of." Scorch said calmly. Snapper walked up to Scorch and grabbed his shoulders.

"But how?! He doesn't even have a weakness!" Snapper yelled in panic. Scorch threw Snapper off of him and growled.

"Everything has a weakness…even Dai Shi." Scorch said with a smirk.

"Really? Well, what is it?!" Snapper asked excitedly.

"We separate him from his current host, then we make our move." Scorch said.

"That's insane! He'll just find another host. And do we even have enough Rin Sin to accomplish that?" Snapper said pacing the room once more.

"You're right about one thing, he _will_ find another host, which means we are severely limited on time before we can make our move. Dai Shi his highly vulnerable without a host, so we strike when we can." Scorch explained.

"Okaaaay…that explains that, but, how do we separate them?" Scorch asked skeptically, turning to him.

"He's already losing control of his human form, we'd simply be speeding things along." Scorch said with an evil tone. Snapper gave and evil chuckle.

"Brilliant." Snapper hissed, pleased with Scorch's plan.


	2. Facing the Past

In Ocean Bluff, all of the rangers were at an area that looked a lot like an academy. It resembled Pai Zhuq a little, but this place was a lot simpler. The five rangers were the only ones there. Casey, Lily, Theo and Dominic all stood at attention facing RJ. This was the day that all the rangers had been dreaming about—this was the day that they would earn their stripes.

"Okay, dudes and dudette, today is the day to see if you are worthy of earning your master tattoos. You will be tested vigorously, so be prepared." RJ explained as he walked down the line of each of them looking at them. "There are three parts to the test, One: You will be tested on how powerful you are in your ranger form, Two: You will be tested on how well you handle yourself in a Zord battle, and Three: How in tune you are with your animal spirit." All the students took in RJ's words.

"Okay, sounds easy enough. I mean, we've done all of these things before, right?" Casey stated. RJ walked and stopped in front of him.

"Uh, not exactly, you see, you have to face each part of the test…alone." RJ said hesitantly.

"Alone? All by ourselves?" Lily asked nervously.

"Wow, no wonder this is considered a 'Master Test.'" Theo said, even he was a little nervous about the amount they had to endure alone.

"We can handle it, don't worry guys." Casey told them.

"Just let's try not to underestimate it, it _will_ be rough, but we have been through so much more over the past months." Dominic said.

"Right. Just remember, confidence is good, but over-confidence isn't." RJ warned the team. The four students nodded in unison, they understood all of what they had to do. All that was left was taking the test. "Great, then let's get started." RJ said clapping his hands together. "Lily, you're up first." RJ instructed. Then all the men on the team scattered off to give Lily her space. They were not allowed to watch others taking their test, it all had to be new to them. They waited in a small room sound-proof room with no windows until it was their turn. She stepped forward, exhaling in nervousness. "Okay Lily, first you will be tested in your ranger form." RJ said.

Lily nodded and put her Morpher on her face and pressed the button. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash!" she yelled, morphing into the Yellow Power Ranger. "With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"Your opponent with be one from your past, it's only a mirage, but its strength is still top notch." RJ warned her.

"I'm ready." Lily said confidently. RJ nodded and stepped aside. Then from out of nowhere, Rin Shi Porcupine jumped in front of her.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. This was the monster that made her turn bad, and it was her greatest challenge so far.

"Did you miss my spikes Yellow Ranger?" Porcupine yelled at her getting in a fighting stance.

"No one could miss those, Jungle Mace!" Lily shouted equipping her mace.

"It's about to get prickly!" Porcupine shouted as he fired spikes rapidly at her.. Lily spun her mace all around to deflect the spikes away from her.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Lily shouted running at him.

"What? You dodged my spikes?!" Porcupine shouted in fear. Lily closed in on him and threw her mace forward, thus wrapping it around him.

"Time to go for a spin, quillbag!" Lily yelled and spun him around then slammed him into the ground. When he stood he stumbled all about. He tried to fire needles at her once more, but he was so dizzy that they flew everywhere, not going very far. "Say bye bye, spikey!" Lily yelled as she heaved her mace one final time at Rin Shi Porcupine, then he fell to the ground.

"Oh, yeah!!" She cheered, and then the monster grew to great proportions. "This must be part two." She said to herself. "I call on the Penguin Zord!" she yelled then her Yellow Penguin Zord zoomed by on it's snowboard and Lily hopped aboard it.

"You can get rid of me that easily!!" Porcupine yelled with a laugh.

Inside her Penguin Zord, Lily piloted it to fly closer and closer to the monster. "You wanna bet!" Lily retaliated as she made her Zord hit Porcupine over and over, damaging him greatly.

"Spike Attack!" Porcupine said weakly as he fired spikes once again at Lily. Lily Lifted the Zord so that all the spikes hit the snowboard part of the Zord, the spikes ricocheted off of the board and fired back at him.

"Nooo!!!" Rin Shi Porcupine yelped as he fell to the ground and exploded.

"Yes!" Lily said happily, and then she remembered that she still had another part of the test to go. She left her Zord, then returned to the ground, she was forced to demorph for the final part of the test. She looked around for her final trial. Then a large animal spirit bombarded her. She fell on her backside to the ground. She stood and dusted herself off. "That was sudden." She said to herself. Then RJ walked out with his behind his back. "RJ?" Lily said in disbelief.

"Yes, I am the final test. You have to defeat me and my Wolf Spirit." RJ said with a sleek smile.

"You're my friend RJ, but I have a test to pass." Lily said with the same smile.

"Well, then let the battle commence." RJ smiled. Then the two both summoned their animal spirits. Then Lily, using her Cheetah speed, was able to overthrow RJ's Wolf Spirit.

"Very nice job, Lily. You passed the test, you are now a Master." RJ said as he shook her hand. Then Lily looked at her arm, it glowed then there was her Master tattoo. She smiled widely. "Congratulations, Lily." RJ said, then to two bowed at one another.

"Thank you for all of your training, RJ. I never would have made it here without you." Lily smiled. RJ smiled back at her, then gestured her to go into a room up ahead where the victors go, and she did.

RJ walked over to where the others waited and opened the door. "Dom, you're up next." He said. Dominic stood and headed out.

"Wish me luck guys." Dominic said with a smile.

"Wait, wait!!" Theo yelled standing from his seat. "Did Lily pass?"

"You'll find out at the celebration ceremony afterwards." RJ said sternly. Dominic's eyes widened then he left the room. Casey and Theo sat nervously and waited.

"No worries, Theo. I'm sure she passed, I'm sure we all will." Casey said. Theo just nodded hesitantly.

RJ led Dominic out to where Lily had trained before.

"First you will be tested on how you perform in your ranger form." RJ said.

"Got it." Dominic said, then activated his bracelet into the large Morpher he has. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash!" he yelled morphing into the White Rhino Power Ranger. "With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"Your opponent with be one from your past, it's only a mirage, but its strength is still top notch." RJ warned him.

"Bring it." Dominic said with a sly smile. Then RJ walked off, and Grinder jumped in front of Dominic.

"I'm back, Rhino Ranger!" Grinder screeched in his monkey voice.

"Were you itching to see me again?" Dominic taunted resting his Morpher on his shoulder.

"Very funny, you may have bested me once before, but I'm more powerful than before!" Grinder yelled.

"I'm sure you are." Dominic said sarcastically as he darted at his opponent. Grinder echoed this. Grinder threw a punch at Dominic's gut, but he jumped backwards to avoid it, then Grinder scratched rapidly at Dominic, but he danced around each and every move.

"Stop moving and let me hit you!" Grinder screeched.

"Right!" Dominic said with a 'yeah-right' laugh. Then he jumped in the air and pointed his Morpher down at Grinder. "Rhino Blade Stampede!" be yelled firing his weapon at Grinder, who fell on the ground smoking profusely. "Had enough, Monkey Boy?" Dominic boasted.

"Hardly!" Grinder yelled as he grew to a giant size.

"Sweet! Guess I passed test number one!" Dominic said to himself happily, and then he pulled out his control dagger and held it up. "Rhino Steele Zord!" he called, and then he leapt in the air and stood atop the Rhino Zord.

"I'm large and in charge!!" Grinder yelled grabbing the horn of Rhino Steele. "And now I've got you!"

"Not for long!" Dominic retaliated by making his Zord charge forward, sending Grinder flying a very long distance. Grinder crashed into a wall, which caused him to turn to stone, then explode. "Yes! Two down, one to go." Dominic said as he jumped down from his Zord, when he reached the ground, he demorped as Lily did.

"Uh-oh." He said to himself.

"Hello old friend." RJ said walking slowly out from behind a statue of the Claw symbol. He sent his Wolf Spirit quickly at Dominic, but Dominic was fast and called upon his Rhino spirit to counter RJ's attack. "Very nice. Ready for a real battle?" RJ taunted.

"You're my best friend RJ, but I'm going to bring you down…no hard feelings?" Dominic joked.

"None at all." RJ smiled. Then with the Powers of the Rhino, Dominic took down RJ's Wolf Spirit.

"Yes, I did it! Whoo!" Dominic yelled and clapped. RJ walked over to him.

"Indeed you did. Congratulations, man." RJ said. Then Dominic looked at his glowing arm to then see a Claw tattoo there. "Now go join Lily in the Victory Room." RJ said patting his shoulder. Dominic nodded and ran over to join Lily, but he turned to RJ before he entered.

"Thanks for all you've done for me, man!" Dominic yelled, then entered the room with Lily. After that, RJ headed back to the room where Theo and Casey anxiously awaited their tests.

RJ opened the door and looked at Theo. "You're up next, Theo." He said. Theo got up and walked over to RJ.

"Good luck, dude." Casey said as he continued to sit.

"Thanks." Theo said nervousness lacing his face. Then he and RJ left the room. Casey looked at the floor.

"Guess that means I'm last. I hope I have what it takes." Casey sighed to himself.

Outside, RJ and Theo made their way to the testing grounds.

"Theo, you will first be tested on your performance in your ranger form." RJ said.

"Alright, sounds easy enough." Theo said trying to calm himself. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash!" he yelled as he morphed into the Blue Power Ranger. "With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"Okay, Theo, your opponent with be one from your past, it's only a mirage, but its strength is still top notch." RJ told him.

"Monster from my past, I bet I know who it is." Theo said, him slowly gaining his confidence back.

"Good luck!" RJ said then he walked away. Then all of a sudden Gakko appeared in front of him as if from nowhere.

"Hello, Kitty!" he taunted.

"Gakko, my guess was right!" Theo said getting in a fighting stance. "Shall I defeat you a third time?" Theo taunted.

"Fat chance!" Gakko yelled then leapt into the air and landed on the side of the one of the temple rooms beside him. "My world again, Kitty!"

"Still the same old trick, but I've got some new ones!" Theo yelled. "Jungle Fans!" then the fans appeared in his hands, he threw them high and right at Gakko. Both fans scraped hard against Gakko, causing him to slide off of the building and to the floor. Theo caught the fans as they made their descent. "Had enough already Gakko?" Theo asked.

"Please! You may have your tricks, but I have mine too!!" Gakko yelled throwing his ninja-star like weapons at Theo. Theo jumped and performed a back flip to dodge the attacks. When he hit the ground, he threw his fans once again at Gakko damaging him greatly.

"I'm stronger than you Gakko! I won't let you defeat me!" Theo yelled running at his opponent and slashing his fans fiercely at Gakko. He smoked greatly and staggered to his feet.

"I've had it with you, Blue Ranger!!" Gakko screamed then grew large like the other monsters had done.

"It's Zord time!" Theo yelled. "I call on the Jaguar Zord!" Then Theo hopped aboard his Blue Jaguar Zord and the battle began. Theo ran at Gakko within his Zord, but Gakko jumped and was now behind Theo. He grabbed the tail of the Jaguar Zord and held it tightly.

"No running now, Kitty!" Gakko shouted pulling hard on the Jaguar's tail.

"Let go of me!" Theo shouted. Then made his Zord jump backwards until he was behind Gakko. The Jaguar Zord bit Gakko very ferociously causing Gakko to release the grip from Theo's Zord.

"You'll pay for that!" Gakko yelled throwing more stars at Theo.

"Yeah, and so will you!" Theo answered, then caught the stars in the mouth of his Zord, and chucked the back at Gakko. He finished with a hard tail attack to Gakko.

"Not again!" Gakko cried. Then he turned to stone and exploded like the others.

"Yes, I'm two-thirds of the way there! Let's finish this!" Theo said confidently, then exited his Zord, and demorphed as the others had done. "That can't be good." Theo said slowly becoming nervous again.

"Theoooooo!" RJ said showing himself from up ahead. He tried to sound like his brother Luan to get a smile out of him.

"RJ? What are you doing here?" Theo asked with a smile, he thought RJ's impression was inappropriate, but funny nonetheless.

"I'm your final challenge." RJ said proudly.

"Really?" Theo said sounding intrigued at the idea.

"Exactamundo." RJ said, then without warning threw his Wolf Spirit at Theo. Theo managed to jump out of the way of the attack.

"Okay, I love a challenge. Let's do this." Theo said. Then with the Stealth of his Jaguar spirit, defeated RJ's Wolf spirit. RJ walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Very well done, Theo. You pasted the test. You are now a Master." RJ congratulated him.

"Really?! Yes!" Theo cheered, then looked to see his arm glowing and a Claw symbol tattoo appearing. "I'm a Master!" Theo yelled.

"Yes, now go join Dominic and Lily in the victory room." RJ said smiling.

"They passed too? Yes!" Theo said then looked at RJ smiling. "Thank you for all that you've taught me, RJ. I wouldn't be here without your guidance." Theo said.

"No problem, my man." RJ said, then Theo joined the White and Yellow Masters.

"Only one left." RJ said with a sigh of relief. He walked over to where Casey was and opened the door. Casey jumped when he did so. "Someone's a little jumpy. Ha!" RJ joked.

"Master tests are a big thing, I'm a little…on edge." Casey said standing to his feet.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, just trust your Tiger instincts." RJ said as he and Casey left the room. They walked to the middle of the temple grounds.

"You first test is how well you perform in your ranger form." RJ said.

"Okay. I got this." Casey told himself and placed his Morpher on his face and activated it. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash!" he said morphing into the Red Power Ranger. "With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"Your opponent with be one from your past, it's only a mirage, but its strength is still top notch." RJ warned him.

"Oh, no. So that means…" Casey began nervously, then RJ was gone and Whiger leapt from out of nowhere pinning Casey to the ground.

"Got some more Tiger spirit for me, Red Ranger?" Whiger taunted placing his hand on Casey's chest. Casey began to panic but remembered RJ's words: _"Just trust your Tiger instincts." _

"Okay, RJ, just trust my Tiger instincts." Casey thought to himself. "You're not going to defeat me twice, Whiger!!" Casey yelled and threw Whiger off of him. He hurried to his feet. Whiger quickly regained his balance.

"Who cares?! I have enough Tiger power! I have other ways of defeating you!!" Whiger taunted then formed a large golden orb in both of his hands. "Have a taste of my Rin Sin!!" he yelled throwing the orb at Casey. He'd have to think fast.

"Shark Sabers!" Casey yelled slashing the orb into smoke with his sabers. Then Casey darted at Whiger, dragging his sabers on the ground preparing to strike. When he made it to Whiger, he slashed him hard across the chest twice. Whiger stumbled backwards grabbing his chest.

"Had enough?" Casey asked.

"Not until you're destroyed!" Whiger answered. He punched at Casey as fast as he could, but Casey proved to be too quick for him. Then Casey slashed him once again with his sabers, only this time he combined them. Whiger was forced to the ground rolling. When he stopped, he stood and grew to a huge size. "How's _this_ for Tiger power!" Whiger shouted.

"Whoa! Looks like it's time to take it to the zords." He said to himself. "Wait, I passed the first part of the test! I can do this!" Casey said happily. "I call on the Tiger Zord!" he said summoning his Zord. He jumped inside it and the second part of the test was on.

"You think that little Tiger Zord can defeat me, a Phantom Beast General?!" Whiger said with a laugh. He rushed over to Casey's Zord and slashed it hard with his claws. Casey fought to stay on his feet.

"I can do this." He said to himself. Then retaliated with having his Zord bite and scratch at Whiger, which made him take a lot of damage. Whiger knew he had to get out of this ambush, so he jumped and kicked at the Red Tiger Zord with a ton of power behind it.

"Take that, weakling!" Whiger yelled. As Casey flew threw the air, he got an idea. His Zord was about to hit the side of a large mountain, so he used this to his advantage. He made his Zord bounce feet first off of the wall, and go into a rolling attack. "What is he doing?" Whiger asked himself in confusion.

"Defeating you!!" Casey yelled as his rolling Zord crashed hard into Whiger.

"You really are the strongest of two Tigers." Whiger said accepting his defeat. He then fell to the ground and exploded into a fiery mess.

"You were a good opponent, Whiger." Casey said paying his respects. He and Whiger had gotten to be friends before, and they still were, he realized that this was just all part of the test. "Now's the final part." He said to himself leaving his Zord. He was forced to demorph like the others were. "Whoa." He said to himself looking around. He then felt something attack him and bring him to the floor. "What was that?" he said standing slowly, then sure enough, RJ walked before him.

"RJ?" Casey asked in confusion.

"Hello, Casey. I'm the last part of you Master test. You have to defeat me and my Wolf Spirit to pass, thus proving you have full control of your animal spirit." RJ explained.

Casey stood there, as confidant as he could be, then he smiled. "You know that you're like a brother to me RJ, but a battle is a battle." Casey said.

"Got it." RJ said, then the two summoned their animal spirits and they hovered above them. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be!" Casey answered, and the battle of spirits began. The Wolf and the Tiger collided and seemed to be of equal power to one another. Each ranger struggled to make their spirit be the stronger of the two. Casey's Tiger slowly began to be overthrowing RJ's Wolf. Then Casey used all the power he could to overtake the Wolf. He managed to take the Wolf down, he was about to finish it off when his Tiger spirit turned around and ran at Casey to attack him. He tried to regain control of his spirit but had no luck. All he could do was brace himself. Just as he was about to get mauled, RJ's Wolf spirit took it down, making it fade away and save Casey. Casey stood there in shock for a moment. Then RJ ran over to him.

"Dude, what happened? Are you okay?" RJ asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. I guess I haven't fully mastered my Tiger spirit yet." Casey said sadly. "I guess that means…" he began.

"You failed the test. I'm so sorry, man." RJ said patting his shoulder. Casey just stood there staring into space. He couldn't even fathom what had just happened. Just then, Theo, Lily and Dominic ran out of the Victory Room and ran to RJ and Casey.

"So, are we all Masters yet?" Lily asked smiling brightly. Then she and the others noticed the looks on RJ and Casey's faces.

"What happened is everything alright?" Dominic asked.

"No…I failed." Casey said sadly.

"What?" Theo said in shock.

"I haven't fully mastered my Tiger Spirit yet." Casey said shutting his eyes in shame. Lily approached him and stroked his arm.

"You'll get it in time, don't worry." She said sweetly.

"Yeah, don't sweat it. I mean, you did get a later start than me and Lily did." Theo said trying to make him feel less terrible.

"That's just it!" Casey snapped, causing the others to jump, " I thought I was finally at Theo and Lily's level. Now…I just feel… like a cub." The rangers all looked sadly at one another. They hated that this happened. They wanted to celebrate all of their victories, but if they all could succeed, it felt like none of them did.

Then RJ chimed in. "You just need some more training is all, you'll get there?" RJ said. Casey nodded, still staring down at the ground. He was angry and sad all mixed into one. He felt like he was a failure. Then all the ranger's Morphers went off.

"Looks like we've go trouble." Dominic stated.

"I guess we should check it out." Lily said, "Are you going to be alright?" She asked Casey. He just nodded weakly. They all began to run to the scene when RJ held Casey back.

"We'll handle Dai Shi's goons, you use this time to harness your Tiger powers. We'll call you if things get rough." RJ told him.

"Fine" Casey said coldly. RJ hated seeing Casey this defeated.

"Hey, even Masters struggle with different tasks from time to time. Just don't give up, okay." RJ said. Casey nodded and gave a small smile. Then RJ ran off to join the others, and Casey headed off to the plains to train.


	3. Evil Plans Gone Wrong

In town, Camille and Snapper attacked the city

In town, Camille and Snapper attacked the city. People ran and screamed around them, only adding to their powers. Camille and Snapper decided to temporarily work together to try and destroy the rangers, no matter how much they hated it.

"That's right you pathetic humans!! Run and let us feast upon your fear!" Snapper yelled scaring people to his left and right.

"Your fear only makes us stronger!" Camille added with an evil smile. Then four of the Power Rangers ran to the scene.

"Ooh, the Power Rangers. This should be fun." Camille said.

"Why don't you stop all of this, Camille?!" Dominic yelled to her.

"And miss out on destroying you? No way!" She yelled.

"Where are Dai Shi and Scorch?" RJ thought to himself. He found it odd that the two strongest members of their clan weren't there. RJ's thought were soon interrupted however when he saw Camille transforming into her Chameleon/Phoenix armor.

"Ready to be destroyed once and for all?" Snapper chimed in.

"Let's show her guys, we're Masters now. Let's make them regret messing with us!" Lily shouted as she and the others all lined up and activated their Morphers.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash!" the four simultaneously called and morphed into their ranger forms.

"Only four? Where's your precious leader hiding?" Snapper taunted.

"That's none if your concern, Snapper!" Theo yelled pointing at him.

"I've had enough of this talking! Let's do this!" Camille shouted and lunged at the rangers, as did Snapper. The battle was on, two on four.

While Camille and Snapper handled the rangers, Dai Shi struggled to make it through a grassy secluded area. He was still greatly weakened by Jarrod breaking through, but he had a plan to end this once and for all.

"I told me to meet me here, he had better show up." Dai Shi said in an evil voice to himself. He scanned the area looking for whom he had summoned.

"You called for me, Dai Shi?" a voice called from a few feet away. Then Scorch walked from behind a large tree. He bowed to Dai Shi, no matter how much he hated it. He wanted to overthrow him, but would never let it show.

"Yes. I called you here to train with me. I thought we could spar to further strengthen my Rin Sin powers." Dai Shi said, hearing himself lie. Dai Shi knew good and well why he wanted Scorch here, and he was going to get what he wanted from him. Dai Shi threw his cloak off of his body, and transformed into his Lion/Griffin armor. He placed his hands at his sides summoning all of the Rin Sin power that he could muster.

"So be it, 'Master'." Scorch sneered placing his hand at his sides in a similar manner. Then, Rin Sin surrounded them in a golden aura; Scorch's Rin Sin appeared to be the stronger between the two. So far, Dai Shi's plan was going perfectly, but on the other hand, so was Scorch's. When the two went to attack, Dai Shi held back, faking an attack, letting Scorch's attack hit him head on. The whole time, Dai Shi knew who his new host was going to be—Scorch.

Meanwhile, Casey wasn't too far away. He went through the motions to further master his Tiger spirit.

"Spirit of the Tiger!!" Casey shouted loudly. Then his Tiger spirit ran before him. "That's it, now just stay there…" he said softly to his animal spirit. After a moment, the spirit ran at him once more sending him to the ground. After it's attack, the spirit faded away. Casey threw his head back in frustration and sighed. He then stood and dusted himself off. As he did, he heard battle cries coming from a little ways away from him. "What's that?" he asked himself heading towards the sounds. He then saw Dai Shi and Scorch battling one another, and Dai Shi losing fast. "They're fighting…each other?" Casey said softly as he hid behind a tree.

Dai Shi fell hard to the ground after taking Scorch's attack. He writhed on the ground. He knew this was what had to be done if he wanted to reign supreme, but he didn't know that it would be this painful. Suddenly, a gold spirit left Jarrod's body. It was Dai Shi—Jarrod was finally free. Jarrod lay there badly injured on the ground as Dai Shi soared high above him.

"No way!" Casey yelled upon seeing this.

"So…you left your host, Dai Shi. I believe that makes you vulnerable!" Scorch yelled.

"Hardly! Because _you_ are going to be my new host, Scorch!!" Dai Shi screamed. "But first, this human must go!" Dai Shi yelled.

"On that much we agree!" Scorch said in an evil voice. Casey's eyes widened, then he leapt in front of Jarrod, morphing into Jungle Master Mode in the process.

"Leave him alone!" Casey yelled at the two, then knelt beside Jarrod. "Are you okay?" he asked, but Jarrod was too out of it to answer.

"Leave the humans! This is between you and me, Dai Shi!" Scorch growled.

"Fine!" Dai Shi answered. Then the two engaged in a battle as Casey dragged Jarrod over to rest on a tree.

"Stay here, I'll get you some help." Casey said, pressing a button on his helmet. "Guy's get to the plains—fast."

Theo's voice came over the feed. "Is everything alright man?"

"Just get here, okay." Casey said in a worried voice, after all Jarrod was his brother. Dai Shi and Scorch's battle meanwhile was drawing closer to them, Jarrod was too injured to move anymore so Casey sat in front of him facing him.

"I will have my host, Scorch!" Dai Shi yelled evilly. Then darted at Scorch as fast as he could. Scorch, thinking quickly rolled out of the way in the last second, causing Dai Shi's spirit to hit Casey Square in the back thus entering him. He glowed gold for half a second then felt a stinging pain throughout his body. Jarrod witnessed this happening before him wide eyed.

"What?! No! I missed my chance!!" Scorch yelled punching the ground in anger.

Casey stood slowly and turned around, his ranger powers leaving him. He had a very evil grin on his face. His hair looked spiked and his complexion was a lot lighter than usual.

"He went into Red Ranger?" Scorch said in a stunned tone. Casey glared at Scorch and his eyes flashed gold for a moment, then faded away.

"That's Dai Shi to you." He said in a very different voice than Casey's. It was an octave lower and laced in evil. That's when Dai Shi lunged at Scorch, pinning him to the ground. "You messed up my plan, Scorch, but it looks like it hurt _you_ more than it did me." He said summoning a large amount of Rin Sin to attack, badly damaging Scorch. He got off of Scorch and peered down at him. "You _will_ pay for trying to destroy me and ruining my plan!" he yelled, then used an attack to send Scorch teleporting back to the temple-he'd deal with him later.

Dai Shi walked slowly over to Jarrod, who had managed to make it to his feet.

"Casey?" He asked weakly, breathing very heavily.

"Not anymore." Dai Shi answered evilly.

Jarrod placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Snap out of it, Casey! Don't let him control you!" Dai Shi then grabbed Jarrod's arm and twisted it. Jarrod fell to his knees.

"Casey can't hear you anymore." Dai Shi said, then threw Jarrod's hand away. Jarrod rubbed his wrist and looked up at him.

"I casted you out," Jarrod winced, "he will too."

Dai Shi laughed at Jarrod's words. "I have more power than the likes of him, he doesn't stand a chance against me." Dai Shi said coldly. "And neither do you!" Dai Shi yelled as he began to throw punches and kicks at Jarrod. All he could do was dodge. He was very weak at the moment and couldn't take much more.

"Stop, Casey! Please!" Jarrod pleaded. Dai Shi pushed him down to the ground and prepared a ball of purple energy.

"Got any last words…'bro'?" Dai Shi said with an evil grin.

"Casey wouldn't let you destroy me, " Jarrod panted, "just like I wouldn't let me destroy him."

"Then I guess I'll have to call in my reinforcements." Dai Shi sneered pulling out Casey's Solar Morpher. He pressed a button and talked in a higher voice when he talked to the rangers. "Guys, where are you? I have Dai Shi on the ropes." He said glaring Jarrod in the eyes.

"Sorry, man, we're in a battle with Camille and Snapper, we'll be right there….and are you okay? You sound…different." RJ said over the feed.

"I'm fine, just get here when you can." Dai Shi said then put the Morpher away.

"They'll know this isn't Casey." Jarrod said shakily.

"I know that, but after they destroy you, they'll realize who the real enemy is." Dai Shi sneered. "The end is near…for all of you." Dai Shi said with a gold flash in his eyes once again.


	4. Trust

Meanwhile, RJ, Lily, Dominic and Theo were handling Camille and Snapper

Meanwhile, RJ, Lily, Dominic and Theo were handling Camille and Snapper. RJ and Lily took on Camille while Dominic and Theo tried to ward off Snapper. RJ knocked Camille a few feet away with a kneecap kick.

"Lily, we have to hurry, Casey sounded funny when I talked to him and he said that he had Dai Shi down." RJ said quickly. Camille ran to attack them once more but when she heard what RJ said, she froze in place.

"Is Dai Shi in danger?" she thought to herself. "I have to save him." She said than ran off as quickly as she could.

"Where is she going?" Lily asked in a confused voice. Dominic and Theo meanwhile were still fighting Snapper, and when he saw Camille running away, he got suspicious.

"What is she up to?" Snapper yelled slashing Theo and Dominic across the chest then ran after her. Snapper knew that Scorch was busy carrying out his plan, and he wasn't about to let Camille ruin it. Dominic and Theo stood slowly to their feet and walked over to RJ and Lily.

"What's with them?" Theo asked in an annoyed tone.

"They have to be up to something. Come on, let's follow them!" Dominic instructed.

"Yeah, there heading where Casey is anyways, I hope nothing's wrong." RJ said with a hint of worry. Then he and the others followed Snapper and Camille as fast as they could.

When Camille arrived to where Dai Shi was, she saw Casey pinning Jarrod against a tree. She leapt in the air and equipped her daggers in preparation to strike.

"Let him go!" She yelled attacking who she thought was Casey. He fell to the ground and rolled a few feet before he stopped. She quickly ran over to Jarrod to help him. "Dai Shi, are you alright? Did he injure you?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I'm not Dai Shi." Jarrod said in a pained voice as he leaned weakly against the tree.

"You're not? Then…" She began but was cut off by an evil voice.

"Camille!" Dai Shi yelled when he rose to his feet. She turned around. Slowly realizing what had happened. Her worst fears were confirmed when she saw Casey's more evil appearance and change in vocals.

"Dai Shi? Is that you?" she said in a shocked voice.

"Yes." He said in a growl-like manner. He didn't appreciate her attacking him like that.

"Then you…you…" she stuttered at a lost for words.

"I switched host bodies. My plan of possessing Scorch failed, but I got this host instead." He said presenting himself to her.

"You took over a ranger?" She said in disbelief.

"He's a ranger no more. Now he's mine." Dai Shi sneered. Camille quickly turned to Jarrod, realizing that he had his body back.

"You're Jarrod." She said softly. Jarrod nodded his head as he looked at her. There seemed to be something between the two of them, even though they weren't sure what it was.

"Finish the human, Camille. His services are no longer needed." Dai Shi said evilly. Camille looked in Jarrod's eyes and saw the panic taking over him. She could barely fathom the thought of Dai Shi having a new host, but now he wanted her to destroy the face that she had admired for so long. Camille looked at Dai Shi, then to Jarrod. She was frozen she couldn't move. It was like something deep within her held her back.

"I…" She said softly.

"Do it!!" Dai Shi screamed at her.

Meanwhile, Snapper saw this entire event happening from a distance and couldn't believe it himself.

"Where is Scorch? I have to find him." Snapper said running off to find his ally.

Camille still couldn't move, she knew that Dai Shi was her master, but she had fallen hard for this face before her, and she slowly started to realize that maybe the one she had fallen for wasn't Dai Shi—maybe it was Jarrod.

"Casey!!" a voice yelled from a little ways away. Soon after, RJ and the others ran to him. All of the rangers stood next to Casey to aid him.

"Are you alright, man?" Dominic asked as he stood in a defensive pose. Casey just nodded; he didn't want to speak again just yet. Lily looked over at him. She noticed that he looked different. She thought his hair was different and had an evil look on his face.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked giving him a strange look. Casey just nodded hard and had n annoyed look on his face. Lily never saw him act like this before. It wasn't like him.

"Whoa! Did Camille turn on Dai Shi?!" Theo yelled pointing to Camille and Jarrod.

"No way!" Lily commented. RJ scanned the area. He could tell something was wrong—very wrong.

"Something isn't right here." RJ said looking around. Casey chuckled evilly.

"Nothing gets by you does it, Wolf Master?" Dai Shi said evilly as he heaved a purple orb at the rangers. All of the rangers crashed to the ground.

"What just happened here?!" Dominic yelled using his Morpher as leverage to stand.

"We just got blind sided!" Theo yelled angrily.

"By Casey?" Lily said in disbelief. Casey stood before the others grinning evilly.

"Oh no." RJ said lowly to himself. He hoped that what he thought had happened didn't. "I don't think that's Casey, you guys." RJ said worriedly.

"What? Then who is it?!" Theo asked.

"Dai Shi." RJ answered with a gulp. All the rangers let out a gasp of shock.

"Like I said, nothing gets past the Wolf Master." Dai Shi teased. He made his way over to them, "I shouldn't have doubted you."

"Come back to us, Casey! Don't let Dai Shi control you!" RJ yelled trying desperately to get through to his friend.

Dai Shi chuckled. "Casey is long gone. He's my host now." Dai Shi sneered. Then he turned back to Camille. "Camille!" he yelled, slowly losing his patience. She jumped as she looked back at him. "Leave this human for later. We have some business to attend to." He ordered. Camille looked over at Jarrod one more time.

"Thank you." Jarrod said softly. Camille nodded hesitantly then joined Dai Shi's side no matter how much she wanted to stay.

"Until we meet again, rangers." Dai Shi said with an evil chuckle, then the pair of them teleported away. Afterwards, the team made it to their feet and powered down. Hey saw Jarrod lying against the tree and quickly ran over to him. He was very pale and his breathing was labored signaling that he was badly hurt.

"Is that you, Jarrod?" RJ asked leaning down to his level.

"Yes." He answered weakly.

"What happened?" Theo asked.

"I fought Dai Shi for control. It became to much for him so he found another host." Jarrod explained.

"What happened to Casey?!" Lily said in a demanding voice.

"He—" Jarrod began but cried out loudly from his injuries.

"He's hurt, we need to get him some help." RJ instructed.

"What? But he's our enemy! We can't trust him!" Lily yelled angrily.

"You can, I promise! You have to believe me." Jarrod said.

"Dai Shi is our enemy, Lily and Jarrod is clearly free of him." Dominic told her. Lily just rolled her eyes in protest.

"Can you stand?" RJ asked. When Jarrod made it to his feet, he collapsed into unconsciousness. RJ caught him as he fell forward. "Let's take him to the loft." RJ said.

"You're joking right? You're brining _him_ to the loft?" Lily yelled.

"Lily, I know that you're upset about Casey, but he may be able to tell us stuff that we need to know to save him." Theo told her as he petted her shoulder. Lily just nodded in defeat sadly.

"Let's go." RJ said as he and Dominic grabbed each of his arms to carry him back to the loft. Lily walked behind them. She couldn't believe what was happening. Casey was gone, and now they were saving Jarrod.


	5. Lily's Pain

The rangers took Jarrod back to the loft, and after a few hours he finally came too

The rangers took Jarrod back to the loft, and after a few hours he finally came too. He lay in a hammock rocking gently from side to side. When he awoke, he saw all the rangers surrounding him; except for Lily she kept her distance. RJ walked over to the sink and got Jarrod a glass of water. Jarrod quickly took it, not only was he weakened he was parched as well. After a few large swigs of water, he was ready to talk.

"I'm glad you all decided to trust me." Jarrod said with a small smile. He then saw Lily facing the other direction with her arms folded. "Well…most of you."

"As long as you don't give us a reason not to trust you, you're good." Dominic said with a stern voice. Jarrod replied with a nervous nod.

"Okay, Jarrod, time to spill the beans. What happened with Dai Shi?" RJ asked. "Why is he in Casey now?" Jarrod sighed and placed the glass of water on a table next to him.

"Well, I had been trying to cast Dai Shi out of me for quite some time, since the moment he took over me, but he was too strong. He overpowered me completely. I was so scared that I had no idea what to do, or if I could do anything at all. But after some time passed, I kept trying, and it seemed that I began to have a stronger impact on him—like I wore him down." Jarrod explained reluctant to look at the rangers.

"Okaaay. That explains that, but what about Dai Shi taking over Casey?" Dominic asked. His words caused Lily to turn around--she wanted answers.

"Dai Shi planed on getting weak enough to separate the two of us completely, that was the only way we could be separated for good. So, he allowed Scorch to attack him, or better yet me, which is why I am lying in a hammock right now." Jarrod explained. The rangers nodded as they followed along.

"Get to the point, Jarrod. How did Casey end up being Dai Shi's new host?" Lily snapped. The others were shocked to hear her sound so angry and mean—it was so unlike her. They gave her a look that said she needed to take it easy.

"Sorry." Jarrod said closing his eyes. "Dai Shi had planned on possessing Scorch for his new host…but Scorch somehow avoided him and went into Casey."

"Why was Casey there in the first place?" Theo asked shaking his head. "Why didn't he call for help sooner?" RJ's eyes got wide as he remembered why Casey was alone.

"I…may be able to explain that part of the story. After Casey failed his Master Test I told him to stay behind when we were called into battle to train some more. It just sounds like a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time." RJ said with a hint of guilt. He knew that this wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help but feel partially responsible.

"I'll say." Dominic chimed in. Suddenly, Jarrod sat up quickly.

"Wait, what did he have to train?" he asked worriedly.

"He still hasn't completely mastered his Tiger spirit." Theo said sadly.

"You mean he doesn't have full control of his animal spirit? That isn't good." Jarrod said looking at the others.

"Why?" Lily asked curiously.

"It just means that it'll be that much harder to separate them." Jarrod said lying slowly back down placing his hands over his face in frustration. "My animal spirit played a huge part in freeing me and I have complete control over my Lion spirit." The rangers looked at one another helplessly, they had no idea what to do. Jarrod then removed his hands from his face and sat up again. "Look, Casey is my brother. I'll do whatever I have to do to save him. I'll help you guys in any way that I can." Jarrod said he was being very sincere and the rangers all saw that but Lily. She walked over angrily to his hammock and stared him in the eyes; he could see all the anger and sadness in her face.

"Help us? You've spent most of the past year trying to destroy us!" she shouted. RJ walked over and put his hands on her shoulders to calm her.

"Lily-" He began but was cut off by Lily jerking away from him.

"No, RJ!" she yelled getting very close to tears; she whipped her head around to face Jarrod once more. "I don't trust you. You allowed your brother to be taken over by a monster! You've tried to destroy _him_ and us! All he wanted to do was free you and be your brother…but now…he can't." She said her voice trailing off and her eyes swelling with tears. She grabbed her yellow training jacket roughly from a chair and left the loft. Theo went to go after her but RJ held his arm out to stop him.

"Let her cool down for a while. She'll be back soon enough." RJ said lowering his arm. Theo nodded in agreement. He hated seeing Lily so angry and sad. She was usually so peppy and bubbly, he wished he could help her, but the only thing that would is brining Casey back.

"I'm…so sorry. I never meant for any of this." Jarrod said with sad eyes.

"We know. She's just upset." Dominic said.

"She's really taken a shine to my little brother, huh?" Jarrod asked with a little smile.

RJ nodded with smile as well. "She'll come around. We just need to save Casey." Upon hearing this Jarrod turned to them, a very serious look on his face.

"If he _can_ be saved." Jarrod said. Then Jarrod's serious expression got on the ranger's faces as well.


	6. The Promise

At Dai Shi's temple, the new Dai Shi mediated in his throne. Trying to cast out the world around him. His mind was flooded with Casey's memories and he couldn't shake them. But that was the thing about having a host, you didn't just get the body—you got their memories as well. Dai Shi desperately tried to shake these memories far away from him, but Casey's will was strong. His meditation was ended early when he felt a large surge of pain go through his head. He grabbed his head tightly and staggered off of his throne. He managed to make it down the stairs that led up to his throne, but after he cleared them, he was brought to his knees.

"No! Theses memories…he's breaking through." Dai Shi said through gritted teeth. He lowered his head then slowly lifted it, and when he did he had a look of panic on his face when he lowered his hands. "Why am I here?" Casey's voice said. He was back in control for the moment and was terrified. He rose to his feet and looked around him. He tried to walk but he wasn't strong enough. He sat weakly on the floor of the dungeon and thought back as far as he could to how he could have gotten here. He remembered defending Jarrod and Dai Shi somehow taking over him. "No…" he said softly as he stared at the floor. "I have to get out of here." He said as he forced himself to stand and leave the temple. It took all the strength he had in him.

Meanwhile, General Scorch and Snapper paced along the floors of the dungeon.

"I missed my chance to destroy Dai Shi!" Scorch said furious with himself.

"Now he has a new form and is stronger than before!" Snapper huffed. Upon hearing Snapper's words, Scorch stopped in his tracks, causing Snapper to stop s well.

"Wrong!" Scorch yelled as a thought hit him. "Dai Shi is still weak, it takes at least 48 hours for Dai Shi to be in full control of a human. He needs those hours to adjust, until then, he is still vulnerable." Scorch explained, slowly sounding happier.

"So, we only have two days to destroy him?" Snapper asked. Scorch turned to him menacingly.

"Exactly." Scorch answered evilly. "That's why we must act while we still can."

Camille meanwhile was sitting on Dai Shi's throne stroking the cold metal of the chair sadly. Flit fluttered beside her. He noticed that she was shaking a little bit. She was so frazzled by everything that had happened over the last few hours.

"Why are you so nervous Camille? Your shaking like a leaf!" Flit buzzed. Camille stopped stroking the chair and glanced sadly at Flit.

"It's Dai Shi…he's found a new form." She said softly.

"Did I miss something? I thought that was a good thing?" Flit said confusedly.

"Its just…Jarrod." She sighed. "I guess I just…miss him."

"What?! You like a human?!" Flit yelled loudly. Camille's eyes widened at the loudness of his voice and quickly swallowed him.

"Quiet! You don't know what you're talking about." She said looking to the floor. She heard herself lie. She just couldn't face that Dai Shi wasn't the one she had fallen for—it was Jarrod.

Lily was furious. She found that if she took a long walk in the woods that it would clear her head. She walked very quickly as if she could make theses past few hours disappear. She couldn't believe any of this was happening. She couldn't believe that the others just so easily accepted Jarrod after all he had done to them. And now Dai Shi possessed Casey and there wasn't a thing that she could do about it. She came across a log and sat on it to rest. She had walked for so long and so far that she didn't realize how far she'd gone. She was so filled with anger and frustration. She buried her face in her hands. She just wanted to listen to the silence around her. Her silence was broken when she heard sounds of struggle coming from in the distance. She stood and walked to investigate the sound. And there he was lying on the ground.

"Casey?" she yelled as she ran quickly to him. She helped him to his feet. She didn't care if he was Dai Shi or not, she was just so happy to see his face again. When he looked up at her, he had bags under his eyes and a frail appearance.

"Lily!" he yelled happily as he stood slowly. He hugged her tightly.

"Is that really you, Casey?" Lily said with a smile.

"Yes, but I don't know for how long." He said weakly. She helped him stay on his feet by holding tightly on to his arms.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I can feel Dai Shi coming back and-" Casey began but fell forward. Lily caught him and held him tighter.

"What can I do to help you?" She asked looking at him. She felt how hard he was breathing and wanted to do anything she could for him. He leaned against Lily and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his red Solar Morpher and handed it to her.

"Take this—far away from me." He said looking at his Morpher. Lily's eyes got wide.

"Your Morpher? But—" She stammered.

"Just don't Dai Shi get his hands on it…or me for that matter." He said sadly. Lily took it and sighed.

"Okay. Whatever you need." She said softly.

"One more thing." He said he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"What?" She asked sweetly, hating seeing him like this.

"Do whatever it takes to destroy Dai Shi. Even if it means…" He began but trailed off. He didn't want to finish this sentence, especially while looking into her sad and worried eyes. "Promise me."

"Casey, I can—" She began but he cut her off.

"Lily, please! We've all worked so hard to keep the world safe, I don't want to be the reason anything horrible happened to it." He said. Lily saw the look in his eyes. He looked so…defeated. He almost had tears in his eyes. As much as she didn't want to she did what she had to do.

"I promise." She said lowly. Casey gave a small nod and stood all the way to his feet.

"I have to leave now. I have to get far away from here so I can't hurt anybody, especially-" he began but stopped, he just looked at her. She knew that she was the one he meant.

"Can't you let us help you?" she asked, near tears herself.

"I can't be the reason anyone was hurt. This is all for the best." He said stroking her shoulder softly. Then he ran off as far and as fast as he could until he was out of sight. Lily held his Morpher closer to her chest then left.

Casey went behind a tree. He had done all that he could to make sure the others were safe. He knew that his time for the moment was over and Dai Shi was back in control. The evil look came back over his face and his voice was deep once again.

"Foolish ranger," He said evilly, "No amount of preparation can stop me from destroying your precious friends. The end is near, and the rangers will fall." He said then kept on walking--evil within each step.


	7. Goodbye Traitor

When Lily made it back to the loft, she saw the others training. Jarrod was the only one who wasn't training with the others. He watched sitting at a table while he regained his own strength. When Theo saw that Lily had come back, he made his way over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Feel better, Lily?" He asked with a sympathetic tone. RJ and Dominic stopped training as well and stood next to him—they were worried about Lily as much as he was. But Lily didn't answer Theo. In fact she darted right past him and made her way over to the table where Jarrod was sitting quietly. When she reached it, she threw Casey's Morpher hard on the table before her.

"I hope you're happy." She said coldly. Jarrod looked at the Morpher in shame. Dominic, Theo, and RJ walked over to see what she had thrown down.

"Is that…?"RJ began waving his hands about.

"Casey's Morpher." She answered sternly. "I ran into him in the woods."

"And he was…Casey? Not Dai Shi?" Dominic asked with a confused look on his face.

"For the time being." She said glaring meanly at Jarrod once more. "This is all your fault." She said to him, then walked over and grabbed her orange JKP apron. "I'm going to work for a while. I need to not think about things for a while." She said wrapping the apron around her and tying it. She started to walk down the stairs when RJ stopped her.

"Fine, but I want to talk to you later okay?" RJ said. Lily just nodded. She knew that she was going to get an earful from RJ because of the way she has been acting, but she didn't care. She only cared about one thing—getting Casey home safe and sound.

"She really hates me." Jarrod said sadly. Truth be told, he didn't feel so great about himself either. He had done a lot of bad things to good people over the past year.

"She's just worried about Casey. Try not to take it personally." Dominic said. RJ walked over to the table and picked up Casey's Morpher.

"Well, wasn't it a positive thing that Casey was able to gain control, even if it was temporary?" RJ asked examining the Morpher.

"Yes, but unfortunately that won't last for long." Jarrod said standing slowly. He walked over to a punching bag and began to hit it lightly.

"What do you mean by that?" Theo asked.

"My brother will only be able to fight Dai Shi for control for two days." Jarrod said.

"What happens after three days?" RJ asked with worry. Jarrod stopped punching the bag and turned to the others.

"Dai Shi will be in full control and he may be lost forever." Jarrod said with a sad look on his face.

"Hold up, Dai Shi had control over you for almost a year and you were able to break free of him. If we had a plan, couldn't we find a way to free him?" RJ suggested.

"That's the thing!" Jarrod began then punched the bag really hard to get out his frustration. Then he sighed at his outburst and continued on. "Dai Shi will not be at he strongest until three days, until then he feeds of the life energy of his host. Usually the animal spirit would protect you from that happening—as mine did, but if Casey is struggling with his…" He explained.

"…he stands less a chance of surviving." RJ finished for him. Jarrod nodded his head lightly hating that this was true.

"But you said that you were in full control of your animal spirit when Dai Shi took over you, so then how come you weren't able to break free within the two days?" Theo asked. His words seemed to hit a soft spot on Jarrod for he sighed and punched the bag again.

"Because I was a fool and tried to take him down from the inside by turning my Lion spirit on him…and myself. Obviously I was unsuccessful." He answered sadly.

"Well, we know that he can't morph, that 's a plus, but we still have to find a way to free him…before it's too late." RJ said with a serious look as he stared down at the Morpher in his hands.

In Dai Shi's temple, Dai Shi trained himself against some of his own Rin Shi warriors. At first he took them down with ease, but as time wore on, he began to grow more and more overwhelmed. Soon, he was blocking himself from the blows the Rin Shi threw at him. That's when Snapper entered and obliterated them all. Dai Shi stood and looked to see that all of the Rin Shi had disappeared into smoke. He was shocked to see that Snapper was the one that had done this.

"General Snapper?" Dai Shi said with a confused look on his face.

"Hello 'mighty' Dai Shi." Snapper said snidely.

"What are you doing here? Scorch couldn't finish the job so he sent you here to do it for him?" Dai Shi asked.

"Something like that." Snapper said striking a pose to fight. "Think you can beat me in that weak little form of yours?" he taunted.

"Weak form or not, I can defeat you. You seem to forget that you made me your Phantom Beast King. I still have all of my Rin Sin power. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Dai Shi said getting an evil grin on his face, he may have been weak, but he knew that he could summon up enough power to defeat a traitor. He threw his cloak off of his body and struck a fighting pose as well. The two engaged in a stalemate for a few moments as they circled one another.

"How familiar this is! Just like the days of the Beast Wars." Snapper said trying to taunt him. "Phantoms versus the 'mighty' Dai Shi. We destroyed you once, and we _will_ do it again." Snapper said with a mix of confidence and anger.

"I highly doubt that." Dai Shi said confidently then the two darted at one another. Dai Shi kicked forcefully at Snapper, which he promptly blocked. Snapper retaliated with a punch to Dai Shi's head. Dai Shi ducked and answered with a punch to Snapper's gut. Snapper staggered backwards and Dai Shi grinned at his actions.

"Who's the weak one now?" Dai Shi asked with a grin.

"Still you!!" Snapper screamed surrounding himself with a dark green aura. "Spirit of the Snapping Turtle!!" Snapper yelled throwing his Turtle spirit at Dai Shi. It looked as if Snapper's spirit nailed Dai Shi. He fell to one knee groaning loudly. "Ha! I told you that you were weak within your human form." Snapper taunted as he knelt beside Dai Shi. "You're useless." He whispered.

"Oh, really?" Dai Shi said with a wide grin on his face.

"Huh?!" Snapper yelled in shock. Dai Shi grabbed Snapper's arm and forced him to his feet. He pushed him backwards until he slammed into a wall. "What?! But how?!! You're supposed to be weakened!!" Snapper cried.

"Looks like you've misjudged me." Dai Shi said with a deep and evil voice. "Goodbye, traitor." Dai Shi said with an evil smile. Then began to summon all of the Rin Sin power that his body would allow. Then he attempted to mix it with his newfound Tiger Spirit. Dark blue and red auras surrounded Dai Shi and engulfed Snapper who exploded on impact. Dai Shi stood back pleased with his work. Snapper would no longer be causing any more problems. Then he felt a weird surge of energy flow though his body. He looked at his hands that which were glowing a very weak red.

"What's this? My host doesn't have full control of his Tiger Spirit?" Dai Shi chucked to himself. "He is weak which will make it that much easier for me to stay in control. It's only a matter of time before the ranger's precious leader is gone forever." Dai Shi said with an evil laugh. His eyes flashed evilly as he went to sit atop his throne.


	8. RJ the Wise

The next day at the loft, Theo, Dominic and Jarrod devised plans on how to free Casey from Dai Shi's grasp while Lily sat sadly in RJ's chair flipping through channel after channel on TV. RJ saw this and went over to her.

"I hope that you have written authorization to sit in my chair." RJ joked with a weak chuckle.

"Sorry, RJ. I'll leave." She answered sadly and stood from his chair RJ stopped her and she sat back down.

"No, it's fine. I…wanted to talk to you anyways." He said.

"About what?" She said lowly picking up the remote scanning through the channels once more. RJ took it from her gently and shut the TV off.

"Casey." He said. Lily turned to him with sad eyes. "…and Jarrod." RJ added.

"It's all his fault RJ!" Lily yelled as she stood, "If he would have just-"

"What?" RJ interrupted. "Stopped Dai Shi? You know he had no control over that." RJ said in a soft tone.

"But RJ…" Lily began, her voice breaking as she sat back down in his chair, "Jarrod's the one that freed Dai Shi in the first place." She said wiping a tear from her cheek. "Now it's like…it's like he's replaced Casey." She said closing her eyes. RJ knelt until he was at her level. She looked at him and saw the sincerity of what he was about to say in his eyes.

"No one could ever replace Casey. Ever. We will find a way to help Casey, but you can't blame Jarrod for everything. You know deep down that this isn't his fault." RJ said to her. "I know that Jarrod's the one that released Dai Shi, but he's sorry and is doing all that he can to make up for his actions." RJ explained.

RJ's words had gotten to her. "You're right, RJ." She said with a nod. "I'm sorry. It just…hard with Casey gone." She sighed.

"I know, but we'll get him back some way or another. But until then, Jarrod is the only one that can help us." He said.

"I know and everyone deserves a second chance right?" she said barring a small smile. RJ nodded back at her, proud that she was returning to her sweet self. The two hugged and then went to go and join the others.

JKP was closed for the night and Jarrod, Dominic and Theo were all busy building strategies for their next battles. The three stood around talking.

"So, what do we do know? Wait for Dai Shi to attack or wait for Casey to regain control again?" Dominic asked adjusting his head trying harder to think.

"I say that we wait for Casey to get control of his body back and protect the city in the meantime." Theo suggested.

"But how will we know when Casey is in control? It seemed like a lucky break when Lily ran into him." Dominic interjected.

"Well, the less we hear from Dai Shi the better because that means that my brother is most likely around." Jarrod said. As soon as Jarrod's sentence ended, the alarms sounded loudly through JKP and the loft.

"I guess that answers our 'Whose in control' question." Dominic said as they began to run out of the restaurant. Lily and RJ quickly ran down the stairs to join them.

"Looks like he's back." RJ said looking sympathetically to Lily.

"We know, let's go and check it out." Theo said. All the ranger and Jarrod started to leave once more when RJ stopped Lily.

"Are you going to be okay with this?" RJ asked placing a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"I guess I have to be." She answered sadly. Then the two began to leave as well. When they made it up to the loft, RJ noticed Jarrod staring at Casey's Solar Morpher.

"What's wrong, Jarrod?" he asked.

"Do you think I can use Casey's Morpher to help defeat Dai Shi?" Jarrod asked picking up the red glasses. Lily's felt sadness once again wash over her when she saw him pick it up. RJ on the other hand was considering this.

"This okay with you, Lily?" RJ asked her. Lily just had a very hurt look on her face. She shrugged with a shake of her head and left the loft after Dominic and Theo.

"I can do this RJ. You can trust me…I promise." Jarrod said with a look of determination on his face.

"Maybe just this once. We _do_ need all the help we can get. Just don't get too attached to it. When we get Casey back he'll take over once again as Red Ranger." RJ explained.

Jarrod nodded. "Let's go get my brother back." He said, and then he and RJ ran off to join the others.


	9. Lion vs the Tiger

At Dai Shi's lair only Camille and Scorch were present. Camille sat longingly in Dai Shi's throne wanting her original love back. She missed Jarrod but there wasn't too much she could do about it unless she wanted to be destroyed. She jumped when she heard Scorch enter the room.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked in a cold voice, "You tried to overthrow Dai Shi."

"Like you care! I know that you've fallen for that human! But make no mistake, he and all of his little friends will be destroyed!" Scorch yelled. He knew that if he played on Camille's feelings that he would be able to get to her. Camille got a worried look on her face, the very through of Jarrod being destroyed made her feel sick to her stomach. So she tried to play it off the best she could.

"You're crazy, I haven't fallen for any human. Dai Shi is the one I love—and the only." She lied as she stood from the throne. "Now, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" She said meanly. Scorch walked towards her. He knew that his words shook her a little, but seeing her pathetic attempt to cover it was enough for him so he decided to play along.

"I came here to finish what I started. Tell me where General Snapper is." Scorch said in an evil voice. Camille got a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Dai Shi destroyed him not too long ago. I'm so sorry." She said sarcastically. Scorch whipped his head around to face her.

"What?! He destroyed _another_ general?!" Scorch yelled filled with rage. Camille let out a small chuckle and swayed over to him.

"Indeed." She said getting closer to him. "Better watch yourself or you'll be next." She whispered. Scorch turned to her unfazed by her threats.

"Dai Shi will be destroyed…mark my words." Scorch hissed then began to leave the room. But before he did he stopped and turned to her. "And if you know what good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut."

"I'm not afraid of you Scorch." Camille snapped back. Scorch turned to leave.

"You will be." He said coldly, and then left the room, the large doors closing loudly behind him. Camille sat back down in the throne and stared head on.

"Just don't hurt Jarrod." She said softly. Then she began coughing violently and out came Flit.

"I knew you like a human!! I knew it! Flit was right!" he said with a happy buzz. Camille grabbed him and held him close to her face.

"Can it you little insect, or I'll turn you into something _worse_ than a fly!" she growled.

Flit chuckled nervously. "Gotcha. Canning it." Flit buzzed. "Maybe you should try and…I don't know relax?" he offered trying to help. Deep down, both Flit and Camille really liked one another they just had a weird way of showing it.

"I'll relax when I know for sure that Jarrod is safe from harm." Camille said with a sigh. Flit just flew around and landed on her lap.

"He will be, Camille. No worries." Flit said cheerfully. And although Camille was upset, she couldn't help but smile.

In Ocean Bluff's town square, no people were around. The reason was Dai Shi. He looked around with an evil grin on his face. He wanted a battle and he knew that he was about to get it. His grin got even wider when he saw Jarrod and the rangers arrive. The five stood before their former friend.

"I see you have a new recruit. Didn't think you'd recover so fast, Jarrod. Maybe you weren't such a bad host after all." Dai Shi said glaring at the team. RJ stepped forward.

"Come back to us, Casey! You can fight the power that Dai Shi has over you!" RJ yelled in a stern voice. Lily stepped forward next.

"Please, Casey, come back! We miss you." She said with a saddened voice. Then Jarrod stepped up last.

"Come on, bro! I know you and your power, you can do this!" Jarrod shouted. Dai Shi just looked at them. He thought their pleas were pathetic and a waste of time.

"I'm sorry, Casey's not in right now. All you get is…me." Dai Shi said with a hiss. "Well…me and a battle." He added.

"We don't want to fight you, Casey!" Dominic yelled.

"Good, that will make my job a whole lot easier." Dai Shi answered, throwing his cloak off of him. Then he transformed into a new style of armor. It resembled Jarrod's when he was taken over by Dai Shi, but all of the gold was replaced with red, and the lion head on his abdomen was replaced with a tiger. "Bring it on, rangers! I'm ready for whatever you throw at me!!" he shouted getting into a fighting pose.

"Whoa! A new armor form?" Lily yelled in disbelief.

"What do we do now?!" Theo asked turning to RJ.

"The only thing we can do—fight back." RJ said in a serious voice. He knew that this was something they had to do no matter how much all of them hated it. "Are you ready, Jarrod?" RJ asked looking to him.

"Ready as I can be." Jarrod answered hesitantly as he placed Casey's Morpher on his face. Lily looked at him with the Morpher on, and then looked at Casey. She couldn't believe any of this was really happening. It felt like a bad dream. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash!" Jarrod yelled as he morphed into his own ranger form. It was exactly like Casey's Red Ranger uniform, but wherever was once red, was now gold. "With the spirit of the Mighty Lion, Jungle Fury Lion Ranger!" Jarrod yelled while getting into a fighting stance as well. RJ ran over to him and patted him on the back.

"Whoa! You did it! You were able to morph!" RJ yelled happily.

"You activated the ranger powers!" Dominic added. Lily looked at how much his uniform looked like Casey's and it stung.

"Yeah…great job Jarrod." She said weakly with a small smile. Jarrod dropped his head slightly, he felt so bad for her, but he was happy that she at least didn't hate him anymore.

"This feels great!" Jarrod yelled forming a fist, "Now let's save my brother!" Jarrod yelled beaming with confidence.

"Good luck with that!" Dai Shi yelled running at Jarrod and his former teammates. Theo and Lily both darted forward and grabbed both of his arms—Lily on the left, Theo on the right. Dai Shi struggled to break free, and he did so be spinning rapidly causing Theo and Lily to spin as well. In a second, he leapt and kicked outwards causing the two to hit the ground rolling. By the time he himself hit the ground, Dominic slashed at him with his Rhino Morpher and missed. Dominic slashed rapidly at Dai Shi, but Dai Shi just danced around every attempt. When Dominic went to slash him once more, he grabbed the Morpher and threw it and Dominic in the air. As he and the Morpher fell, Dai Shi grabbed the Morpher and slashed Dominic hard across the chest with it before he hit the ground. Dominic fell hard to the ground, his Morpher clattering beside him.

"That's enough, Casey!" RJ yelled as he leapt at him.

"A Wolf Master that just won't quit." Dai Shi said softly to himself. When the two met, they engaged in a punch/kick battle back and forth for quite some time. When he felt like he was getting nowhere, RJ stepped back and opened up his Morpher.

"I'm sorry, Casey." RJ said softly, and then rapidly fired his violet Wolf Beams at him. When Dai Shi saw this he wasn't fazed.

"Please." Dai Shi scoffed. Then he lifted his right arm slowly causing the beams to slow down to a stop. He then turned them 180 degrees around and fired them right back at RJ. RJ crumpled to the ground from the power of his own beams. Dai Shi turned to face Jarrod.

"Looks like it's just you and me…'brother'." Dai Shi taunted. Jarrod got into a defensive stance.

"I'm not going to fight my brother, Dai Shi!" Jarrod told him. "Just let him go and fight me one on one!" Dai Shi just laughed.

"And miss your brother's downfall? Hardly. You _will_ fight me. Now let's do this!" Dai Shi demanded getting in a fighting pose. Jarrod clenched his fists tightly. This isn't how he wanted it—not at all. But he really didn't have a choice, as much he hated to be on opposite sides of his brother again fighting him may be the only way to save him.

"Fine. But I will only fight you with my animal spirit." Jarrod said, an idea coming to mind.

"What?" Dai Shi asked in confusion. He knew that Casey's Tiger spirit wasn't at it's strongest, and if Jarrod knew that, why would he want to fight it? "Fine. Bring it." Dai shi said boasting with confidence. Then the two placed their arms at their sides, and then brought them forward, one arm bent with a fist, the other hand placed against it. Then the two began to glow their colors—red and gold.

"What's Jarrod doing? He knows that Casey's Tiger spirit isn't at it's greatest!" Lily shouted in worry.

"I can't believe it…he's drawing Casey out by using his spirit." RJ said completely shocked and impressed by Jarrod's actions.

Meanwhile, Jarrod and Dai Shi began to glow more fiercely and their animal spirits hovered above them ready to strike at any given moment.

"You don't know what you're getting into, Lion Ranger!" Dai Shi shouted as his eyes flashed with evil.

"I could say the same thing about you!" Jarrod retaliated. Then the both of them hurled their animal spirits at one another. The two cats collided with an angry rage, clawing and growling at one another as hard as they could while they fought in the air. On the ground, Jarrod was holding his own while Dai Shi fell to one knee. He still tried to keep his spirit fighting, but it began to fade away.

"I think it's working!" Theo said happily. Lily watched eagerly. Jarrod's Lion was prevailing against the Tiger. Dai Shi fought hard to be a formidable opponent, but his Tiger spirit faded away. Dai Shi fell to his knees grabbing his head screaming, demorphing in the process. He fell face down on the ground. After a few moments, the screams stopped and he sat up. Jarrod ran quickly over to him and demorphed.

"Casey?" Jarrod asked looking him over for any serious injuries.

"Yeah." Casey answered looking around. "What happened here?" he asked.

"I'll tell you back at the loft. Come with us." Jarrod said. Casey nodded shakily. Then Jarrod extended his hand to help him up. Lily smiled and was relieved to see that Casey was actually Casey again. Before Casey could grab Jarrod's hand, Scorch appeared along with a small explosion he caused, causing Jarrod to fly backwards a few feet. He landed next to the others. Scorch grabbed Casey's arm. Casey looked up in fear he knew that he didn't stand a chance if he tried to fight him he and the others were injured from the previous battle.

"You're coming with me!" Scorch yelled. Casey struggled to break free from Scorch's grip, but he couldn't.

"Casey, no!" Lily yelled ruining to him, but Scorch fired a purple orb of energy at her sending her flying back once again.

"Lily!" Theo yelled helping her to her feet.

"Stop this, Scorch!!" Jarrod screamed as he tried to stand but fell back to his knees. Scorch turned to them with an evil glance.

"Dai Shi _will_ be destroyed no matter who's in control!!" Scorch yelled as he dragged Casey further and further away.

"Casey!!" Lily cried.

"You'll pay for this Scorch!" RJ said pointing at him. They were all to weak from the battle to try and stop him.

"Guys listen to me!" Casey yelled as he was being dragged away, "You know what it takes to save the world! I know you can do it! Don't worry about me! Do what you have to do!!" Casey yelled. Then he and Scorch disappeared into a dark aura. Jarrod staggered to where to two had disappeared. He fell to his knees and pounded the ground as hard as he could. He turned back to the others sadly and shook his head. Casey and Scorch were gone. Lily collapsed in sadness on the ground.


	10. With the Strength of a Tiger

Back at the temple, Camille paced around the throne room deep in though, her hands cupped in front of her. She halted when she heard the doors open. There Scorch was dragging Casey behind him.

"General Scorch? What're you doing?" She asked confused by his actions.

"What should have been done a long time ago!" Scorch yelled throwing Casey to the ground in front of him. "I'm going to destroy Dai Shi once and for all!" Casey looked weakly up to him, his eyes mixed with panic and fear.

"Well why did you bring him back here?" Camille asked.

"I don't answer to you, or you for that matter!!" Scorch yelled pointing down at Casey. "I rule this temple now, and my first task will be to see to it that you're destroyed!" Scorch sneered.

"My friends will save me." Casey said weakly.

"Not unless they want to be destroyed they won't." Scorch said evilly. "Camille! Go wait in the dungeon! I will call on you when I see fit!" Camille looked worried by his statement.

"But-"

"Go!!" Scorch screamed cutting her off. Camille nodded hesitantly and left the throne room. She knew that she didn't stand a chance against Scorch, and even though Dai Shi wasn't in control, he could still find some way to harm her. She didn't want to take any chances.

"What am I doing?" She said out loud. "I can't let him do this. I have to go and warn Jarrod and the others!" She said almost in a panic. Then after a few hard coughs, out came Flit the Fly again.

"You're going to help the rangers?! Are you nuts?!" Flit yelled. Camille's eyes widened at how loud Flit's voice was.

"Quiet you overgrown vermin! I'll do whatever it takes to destroy Scorch…no matter what it takes. Even if it means helping the rangers. After all…he is one of them now." She explained.

"What're you planning to do exactly?" Flit asked buzzing beside her.

Camille sighed. "First, I'm going to find Jarrod." She said, then quickly and quietly ran out of the temple.

Meanwhile, Scorch peered down at Casey who was still on the ground. Scorch hadn't allowed him to make any movements and even if he could, he didn't have it in him to get very far. Scorch walked in a circle around him in a taunting manner.

"Day two, Red Ranger." He said snidely. "Soon Dai Shi will be in complete control and you'll be nothing but a distant memory."

"You can't defeat them. They're stronger than you think." Casey said as he winced and grabbed the right side of his chest.

"Oh really?" Scorch laughed. "They can't even save you from Dai Shi's grip. And you-you have no control over your Tiger spirit since our fallen comrade attacked you." Scorch taunted.

"Whiger wasn't like you—he had a conscience!" Casey yelled defending his fallen tiger friend.

"Even so, he injured your Tiger spirit to the point where you can't even control it anymore." Scorch said. This was a hard hit for Casey because he knew that in a way Scorch was right. But he tried to shake it off.

"Dai Shi will defeat you if my friends can't, after all, he already destroyed Snapper." Casey said.

Scorch laughed loudly. "Snapper wasn't half as strong as me! And when Dai Shi destroyed him it weakened you a great deal!" Scorch shouted. "Dai Shi doesn't stand a chance against me!" Scorch boasted. Casey looked to the ground as if he had gotten an idea.

"He may not stand a chance…" Casey said looking up at Scorch. "but I might." Casey said leaping to his feet with incredible speed that shocked even him. He swung a flurry of punches at Scorch as fast as his hands allowed him to, but Scorch was fast as well and dodged them with relative ease. Because although Casey was a very strong ranger, fighting Dai Shi for control had weakened him immensely. Scorch answered Casey's actions by punching him rapidly in the gut causing Casey to stagger backwards, but he wasn't out yet. He ran quickly at Scorch letting out a loud karate yell and attempted a sweep kick—Scorch jumped to dodge it. Using Casey being on the ground to his advantage, Scorch summoned a large amount of Rin Sin power and unleashed it on Casey causing him to hurl in the air a few feet then crash to the ground. He lay there groaning, as Scorch grew closer to him.

"See you pathetic human? You can't defeat me! All your efforts are useless!" Scorch yelled with a boost to his confidence. Casey rose to his feet as fast as he could, he could feel Dai Shi coming back and fast. "Want some more?!" Scorch taunted getting into a fighting stance. Casey froze and thought back to all the times his animal spirit had failed him, but then he realized that his animal spirit has helped him more.

"I sure hope I've gotten better since last time." He said softly to himself then he extended his arms before him to call on his animal spirit. "Call to the beast inside—free the tiger!!" he shouted using all the strength that he could muster. His Tiger spirit emerged from him and attacked Scorch ferociously leaving Scorch no room to defend himself. Casey watched with a smile of satisfaction on his face—something had finally gone right. Scorch fell to the floor and the Tiger spirit faded away. "I did it." He said with a large grin. His victory was short lived when he felt a sharp pain in his head, this meant only one thing-Dai Shi was coming back. He grabbed his head tightly and fell to his knees. He looked through his pain filled eyes at Scorch.

"Dai Shi will destroy you and you know it." Scorch said in an eerily low tone. With that Casey stood slowly to his feet.

"If I can save my friends from him…I don't care." He said panting then staggered out of the lair the heavy doors shutting loudly behind him. He leaned against a nearby wall laying his head against it. He shut his eyes tightly and exhaled sharply. "I have to find a way to end this…once and for all." Casey winced as he left the temple.

That afternoon at JKP, the rangers were hard at work attending to their customers. Jarrod decided to pitch in since Casey was gone and since there wasn't much he could do at the moment, he thought this was the least that he could do. Camille stood outside in her blonde civilian disguise. Flit fluttered beside her.

"Do you really think they're going to believe that you're here to help them?" Flit asked.

"I have to try, Flit. Scorch needs to be eliminated and Jarrod needs to be protected. I really don't see any other way." Camille explained.

"Yeah, Jarrod your boyfr—" Flit began but was ingested by Camille before he could finish. Camille growled in frustration then adjusted her hair a tad then entered the pizza parlor. RJ and Fran were in the back making pizzas while Jarrod, Theo and Lily waited. Jarrod exited the kitchen carrying two large pizzas and then froze when he saw who was in the doorway.

"What is it, Jarrod?" Lily asked giving him a strange look.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Theo added as he took the pizzas and laid them on the table next to him. Jarrod took a few moments to answer. He just stared at Camille. Even though she was in disguise, he knew it was her—he just knew. He finally answered with an uneasy nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said standing in front of the two so that they didn't recognize her. "I…just thought I saw an old friend of mine." He said quickly, obviously hiding something.

"Oh, was it your friend?" Lily asked peering over his shoulder, but Jarrod was quick to block her view again. He knew bad things would happen if she was spotted and he didn't want that to happen. Even though he didn't completely recognize her. He rushed to meet her at the doorway.

"Something's definitely up with him." Theo said with a light chuckle.

"I'll say." Lily added with a nod then the two continued their business.

Jarrod walked in front of Camille to block her from the others. "What're you doing here, Camille?" he asked her in somewhat of a worried voice.

"You…remember me?" she answered with a soft smile.

Jarrod nodded. "Yes. You're not easy to forget." He said with a small smile back to her. "I've slowly been remembering the times I went through as Dai Shi, and you're there…a lot." The two gave each other a sweet look then Jarrod noticed that Lily and Theo were spying on him from a distance. With that, he escorted Camille outside so they could have privacy.

"So you remember everything?" Camille asked.

"I remember enough." He answered pushing her hair out of her face with a soft touch.

"I hope you know that I was never going to destroy you, Jarrod." She said sincerely.

"I know that." He said. "Why are you here? What if Dai Shi or Scorch finds out that you left?"

"Don't worry about that, I just had to tell you that Scorch is planning on something big. I don't know what but he plans on destroying Dai Shi in the process." Camille warned him.

"What?" Jarrod asked wide-eyed. Camille nodded.

"I came here to tell you to please be careful no matter what you do. You know how dangerous Dai Shi can be." She said.

"I know. I'll do everything I can with the others and yes, I will be careful, but until then you have to leave here. If the others find out that I spoke with you…" Jarrod began.

"They'll think that they can't trust you. I know. I'll go, just please be careful alright?" she said stroking his shoulder.

"I always am." He answered. With that, Camille smiled at him once more, then walked on. Jarrod watched her leave wishing that he could be with her. Day by day he remembered more about her and he knew one thing for sure, that even though Dai Shi had a hold on his body, he didn't have a hold on his heart. He walked back into JKP with a glum look on his face. Theo and Lily approached him.

"Dude, are you okay? You look distracted." Theo said looking over him.

"I'm fine. I just…have a lot on my mind." He answered staring at the floor.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Camille." Jarrod answered.


	11. An Unlikely Allience

At the temple, Scorch was alone—alone and furious. He had allowed Dai Shi's host to defeat him and escape. He stood in the center of the throne room seething with anger. His anger was fueling him.

"I'm gong to destroy Dai Shi once and for all! I've had enough of these inferior fools!!" Scorch shouted as loud as he could. "I am a Phantom Beast and I _will_ reign supreme!!" then Scorch began to glow a bright gold. "I call forth the ultimate power of Rin Sin! Fill me with evil and absolute power!!!" he screamed then transformed himself into a dragon with three heads darting out of his neck. They eyes of the dragon's glowed red and the tongues emerging from the mouths were black. His scales were gold plated and hard as steel. He began to grow larger and larger in size causing the temple to crumble around him. Outside the temple, Casey turned to see the place collapsing before him. The ground shook with great force that caused him to fall. He crawled a little closer to the temple to see if he could tell what was going on. When he saw Scorch's new form, his eyes grew large with fear. He saw a large golden dragon emerge from the temple's ruins.

"Oh no…" Casey said to himself as he looked at the debris around him. He felt himself begin to panic, "I have to warn the others about this." He said standing slowly growing more and more aware of how drained he was. "I just hope that I make it there in time." He said softly, then turned and ran off to warn his friends of the impending danger.

Later that day Camille walked through the woods, dreading that she had to go back to Dai Shi when all that she wanted was to be with Jarrod. She felt a little better about herself, however. She did help the rangers, now it was up to them and Jarrod to deal with the problem and the way she could help them out is to just play along with Dai Shi's game. She was deep in thought as she walked, just staring at the ground as she wandered around aimlessly. Meanwhile, Casey was running through the same woods as fast as he could. He looked behind him every now and again to confirm that he wasn't being followed. Because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he felt himself crash into something and fell to the ground. He had crashed into Camille who had fallen as well because she too wasn't paying attention. When their eyes met, they were shocked to see one another.

"You!" the two yelled simultaneously at one another.

Camille stood and dusted herself off. "W-what are you doing here, Dai Shi?" she stammered.

"I'm not Dai Shi.' Casey grumbled as he stood and dusted himself off as well, "At least I'm not for the time being." The two just looked at one another. Camille couldn't help but feel pity for him, she knew what he was going through was really rough and she hadn't really helped make it much easier. "I have to go." Casey said quickly and started to run off once again, he was forced to stop when Camille grabbed his arm.

"Wait. Where are you going?" She asked. "To the loft?" Casey paused and gave her a confused look.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" He asked pulling his arm away.

"I…just came from there." Camille said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Casey was shocked at Camille's words.

"Why?! What'd you do? Did you put my friends in even more danger?!" he yelled. Camille hated to be yelled at but she figured she deserved it.

"No nothing like that! I came to warn them about Scorch and-" she began.

"And what, Camille?" Casey said cutting her off. Camille turned to face the other direction and sighed.

"I also wanted to see…Jarrod." She said slowly.

"My brother? Why?" Casey asked.

"It's just…he's been my master for a long time and I…" she paused trying to find the right words. "I don't want anything to happen to him." She said then turned around to face Casey once again. "I want to help you—join you." She said.

"How can I believe that?" Casey asked shaking his head. "You've been one of our biggest enemies since day one." He said. He saw Camille's face sadden with his words and he couldn't help but feel guilty. "I want to believe you Camille, I really do, but…" he trailed off.

"I understand. I haven't given you any reason to trust me." She said sadly. She walked closer to him and looked in his eyes. "But I was hoping that you would take the risk." She said. Casey could hear the sincerity in her voice, and he had made mistakes in the past before too. Look at him now, he had no control over attacking his friends if Dai Shi were to come back. The way he saw it, what other choice did he have?

"Fine. I trust you. Just don't make me regret it…okay?" he said with a small smile that Camille returned.

Camille nodded happily. "I promise I won't let you down, Casey." Casey grinned and patted her on the shoulder lightly. Moments later, Casey fell forwards. Camille caught him and held tightly onto his so he wouldn't fall.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"I can't fight Dai Shi off much longer, we have to hurry to the others." He said.

"I'll go for you, you just rest here." Camille offered.

"No," Casey winced, "They'll think you're there to harm them, I have to go with you."

"What happened with Scorch anyways?" She asked him as he stood once again.

"He's transformed into a giant…dragon beast and he's going to attack Ocean Bluff very soon. That's why we have to hurry." He said roughly running his fingers through his hair. Camille grabbed Casey's arm and pulled it around her neck to help him walk.

"I'll help you get to the rangers." She said as the two began to walk. Casey gave her a surprised look. Maybe she really had crossed over to the side of good.

"You're really with us now?" he asked her. Camille stopped and looked at him.

"More than you'll ever know." She answered. Casey smiled then the two hustled to make it to the others.

It was nightfall at JKP. The restaurant was closed and all the rangers were gathered in the loft. Dominic stood on the balcony and leaned over the rails.

"It's too quiet, something must be about to happen." Dominic said looking down to the others.

"Don't say that Dom, or something _may_ happen." Theo said with a condescending tone. Jarrod was over at the basketball hoop throwing the ball hard against the backboard. RJ walked over to him.

"What's the matter man?" he asked watching Jarrod heave the ball over and over again. Jarrod caught the ball and dribbled in on the ground as he turned to RJ.

"Camille came to the restaurant today telling me that she's changed." Jarrod said.

"Really?" RJ said becoming intrigued in the conversation. "What did you do?"

"I sent her away to safety. I was afraid that if I told you guys that I talked to her that you would think that you couldn't trust me." Jarrod admitted to them. RJ just looked at him. Theo and Lily came over to him as well.

"We know we can trust you Jarrod. I mean, you've helped us out in battle. Casey is your brother and we know that you wouldn't harm him." Theo said.

Lily stepped forward. "You're one of us now, Jarrod. We know that you've changed." Lily said sweetly. Jarrod looked over to her and got a look of relief on his face. Lily had finally forgiven him and accepted him.

"Thanks, Lily." He said.

"If it's true that Camille really wants to be good, she may have some information that could be useful to us." Dominic said as he descended the stairs to join the others.

"But I sent her away, I don't know where she is now." Jarrod said worriedly.

"I'm sure if she had something _that_ crucial to tell us, she'd come back.' RJ stated. Then Theo looked to the stairs that led up to the loft and his eyes grew wide.

"And sooner than you'd think…" Theo said pointing ahead of him. There, standing right before them was Camille and Casey. She held him up beside her. Jarrod ran forward when he saw this.

"Camille? What're you doing with my brother?" Jarrod said looking at the both of them.

"Casey?" Lily said softly as she ran to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"She's here to help us." Casey said as Camille led him to sit down in RJ's chair. "You can trust her, believe me."

"How did you two run into one another?" RJ asked waving his hands about.

"In the woods. We came to tell you that Scorch-" Casey began to explain but was too weak to continue he shut his eyes and laid his head against the chair.

"Scorch has transformed into this massive dragon creature by using the Rin Sin power. He's going to attack the city and very soon." Camille finished for him.

"Am I missing something? Why all of a sudden have you decided to help us?" Dominic asked folding his arms. Camille just looked over at Jarrod.

"I…don't trust Scorch anymore, and I realized that I don't want to hurt anyone again." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She wanted nothing more than to be with Jarrod, but she had let him down in the past.

"She's telling the truth you guys." Casey chimed in. The others thought things over for a few moments.

"Okay, Camille, we trust you but that can easily be withdrawn. Don't make us regret this." RJ told her sternly.

Camille nodded in agreement. "I won't let you down."

"Why did the two of you come here?" Jarrod asked.

"Because we need to find a way to free Casey from Dai Shi within the next few hours or…" Camille said trailing off. Then she began again, "Dai Shi is slowly regaining control and we hoped that Jarrod would have an idea on how to prevent it." She said. Meanwhile, Lily went up to the sink on the balcony of the loft and dampened a cloth when she came back down she dabbed it on Casey's face. Jarrod looked sadly to his weakened brother he couldn't help but think that to some extent that this was his fault. He hated that his brother was suffering and there wasn't much he could do about it. He turned to Camille.

"I…may know a way. But it's dangerous." Jarrod said hesitantly. He had hoped that things wouldn't have gotten to the point where he had to mention this.

"I don't care, Jarrod. Please tell us…we need to know." Casey said. The others gave a worried look to Jarrod; they had no idea what he had in mind or how dangerous it would be for that matter.

Jarrod gave a heavy sigh. "If all ten animal spirits, Tiger, Cheetah, Jaguar, Wolf, Rhino, Bat, Shark, Elephant, Chameleon and Lion collide with Dai Shi simultaneously, Dai Shi will not have enough power to block them all, causing him to be eliminated."

"But if Casey loses control to Dai Shi again, how will we be able to summon his Tiger spirit?" Theo asked. "Or summon the Shark spirit ranger for that matter?"

"I can handle my dad but how can Casey do this when he doesn't even have full control of his Tiger yet?" RJ asked. Casey looked sadly at him. This was a sore subject he hated it if anyone thought he was weak. RJ answered his look with an apologetic one.

"If Casey concentrates hard enough within Dai Shi then he'll be able to release his spirit for a brief amount of time." Jarrod explained. Lily looked abruptly at Jarrod.

"Wait, you said that if all ten animal spirits attack Dai Shi, then he'd be destroyed right? But wouldn't that mean we'd be attacking Casey to?" Lily asked worriedly.

"That's the dangerous part." Jarrod answered bluntly. There was a long hanging silence in the loft.

Casey broke that silence. "What choice do we have?" he said looking at all of his friends. Then the alarms rang loudly throughout the loft.

"You guys ready for this? This could be a tough battle." RJ said. The others all nodded and Casey stood starting to leave with the others. He leaned against Lily so that he could walk. Jarrod stopped the two of them briefly.

"Just remember no matter what happens…we're a team." Jarrod said.

"You know it." Casey answered.

The alarms led the rangers to the plains where Casey was training when Dai Shi attacked him. And there Scorch was, a tri-headed dragon wanting the battle of a lifetime.

"What _is_ that?" Lily asked with fear in her voice.

"Scorch." Casey said weakly looking to her.

"You sure weren't kidding when you said he transformed." RJ said in a joking tone to lighten the moment. The large dragon peered down at the rangers with an evil glance.

"Ready for your demise, rangers? You two traitors as well?" Scorch bellowed then laughed.

"Bring it on Scorch!" Dominic taunted back at him.

"Oh I will!" Scorch yelled as he sent a fire-breath attack at them. All of them managed to roll out of the way.

"That was a little too close." Theo said with a sigh as he and the others stood to their feet. Then Casey let out a pained cry tightly grabbing his head.

"Dai Shi's returning." Jarrod said with a horrified tone. He knew what he had to do and he'd have to do it soon.

"What're we going to do?!" Lily cried.

"Camille and I can handle my brother you guys take care of Scorch!" Jarrod commanded. The rangers gave a confirming nod and ran to do their job. Jarrod looked over at Camille. "Looks like we're working together again." He said with a soft smile. Camille nodded happily. Meanwhile, Casey staggered forward so that he wasn't facing Camille and Jarrod. His hands slowly returned to his sides. When he turned to face them once again he had the look of evil on his face. It may have been Casey's body but his change in personality caused his appearance to change.

"Look who's back." Dai Shi said with an evil grin. "Only this time, I'm back for good." He said as he pointed to the full moon hanging brightly in the night sky.

"Oh no, we don't have much time before Dai Shi takes over him completely!" Camille shouted as she observed the moon. Jarrod tried to calm her.

"I know my brother and he trusts me. We'll find a way to save him…we have too." Jarrod said patting her shoulder.

"Small chance of that! Soon I will be at full power, then you will fall!" Dai Shi yelled. Jarrod stepped forward.

"That's never going to happen Dai Shi! No release my brother!" Jarrod yelled at him as thunder began to rumble softly in the distance.

"You'll have to defeat me first." Dai Shi snapped back.

Jarrod turned to Camille. "Ready for this?" he asked her.

"I've been ready. Let's destroy Dai Shi once and for all." She answered. Then the two transformed into their Chameleon armor, and Lion ranger forms. Dai Shi retaliated by transforming into his red Tiger armor.

"Let's do this." Dai Shi said confidently.


	12. A Fight to the Finish

The battle was on with the four rangers and Scorch. They stood before him in a brief stalemate.

"Say goodbye, rangers for this is your final battle!" Scorch growled.

"Get ready for the fight of your lives guys!" RJ yelled loudly.

"Ready and waiting!" Lily added stepping forward.

"We'll do this together!" Dominic said joining her.

"As a team!" Theo joined in. Then Theo and Lily placed their Morphers on their faces and activated them and RJ and Dominic activated their Morphers as well.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" the called morphing into their ranger forms.

"I'll show you what a Phantom Beast can do!" Scorch shouted. Then he summoned little golden flames to dance in circle around him. He caused them to stop then hurled them at the rangers. The flames struck the rangers over and over their suits smoking with each blast. They fell hard onto the grass.

"This is brutal!" Lily cried rolling onto her stomach.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Scorch retaliated by shooting three black tongues out of his three heads. The tongues grabbed Theo, Lily and RJ while Dominic managed to roll away. The tongues were wrapped very tightly around the ranger's bodies and lifted them off of the ground. The rangers kicked and struggled to break free of the grip that Scorch had on them.

"Guys no!!" Dominic cried as he watched his friends squirm around above him.

"It's so tight!" Theo groaned as he shifted from side to side.

"I can't get free!" Lily added doing the same.

"Brace yourselves." RJ said with a warning tone. He knew that something had to be coming and it wasn't going to be good. Then Scorch sent an attack through his tongues that resulted in a painful blast for the rangers. The three cried out loudly and were dropped to the ground. Dominic quickly ran to them.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Just don't let your guard down with him." RJ said weakly. Then Dominic turned to face Scorch and held up his Rhino Morpher.

"You'll pay for that!!" Dominic shouted as he ran with his Morpher in hand at Scorch. He leapt at him, "Rhino Blade Super Slash!" he yelled slashing Scorch hard across the chest with the blade. But Scorch's new form had a hard plate of golden armor to protect him so Dominic's attack didn't make a scratch. "No way!" Dominic yelled in disbelief.

"Way!" Scorch snapped back. Dominic was standing right in front of him and he was going to use this to his advantage. He shot a fiery blast close range at Dominic causing him to fly through the air and crash next to the others.

"He's too strong! What do we do?!" Theo shouted.

"Give up! You're no match for me and my Rin Sin powers! You waste your time!" Scorch taunted them. All of the rangers staggered to their feet.

"We have to keep trying. We can do this." RJ said confidence greatly lacking in his voice.

"Try all you want but I'm going to raise the stakes!" Scorch yelled growing to massive proportions.

"Great! Our problems just got a lot bigger." Theo said with a defeated tone and a sigh.

"We can't just give up! We have a world to save!" RJ said desperately trying to jolt their confidence.

"But how? We'd need to form Stampede Mode with the zords, and there's no way to do that without Casey." Dominic said.

"Then we'll just have to use what we have. We'll combine the Wolf Pride with Rhino Steele, then add on the Cheetah and Jaguar zords." RJ instructed.

"We can use the Penguin and Antelope zords too!" Lily said adding a glimmer of hope to the situation.

"Will that work?" Theo asked not entirely convinced with this plan.

"We have to try." RJ said looking at his team. Then the rangers summoned all of their zords. RJ and Dominic boarded the Wolf Pride and Rhino Steele Megazords and combined them with the Antelope, Jaguar, Cheetah and Penguin zords. It wasn't going to be as powerful without the Tiger and the Gorilla but at least it was something. The Megazord stood to face Scorch and got into a fighting stance.

"Feeling lucky rangers? Even though you're minus two of your zords?" Scorch taunted them.

"Luck has nothing to do with it Scorch! Ready rangers?" RJ asked looking to them. They all answered with a firm and confident nod.

Back on the ground Camille and Jarrod were doing their best to try and wear Dai Shi down. Camille swung her daggers rapidly at him. Dai Shi ducked and swayed to avoid them and answered her actions by kicking her feet from underneath her. She landed hard on her back. Jarrod saw what Dai Shi had done and was furious he lunged at him throwing his fist at Dai Shi's head. Dai Shi stepped to the side to avoid the punch, and while Jarrod's arm was still extended from the punch, Dai Shi grabbed it and pulled him forward causing him to stumble. As he stumbled, Dai Shi kicked him hard in the center of his back making him fall forward and crash on the ground. As Camille and Jarrod lay on the ground, they felt it begin to rumble, they then looked up to see that Scorch had grown to the size of a mountain and that the rangers were trying to ward him off while being minus two zords and one teammate.

"Oh no…" Camille sighed. Jarrod lay next to her looking upwards. Camille felt herself being grabbed by the arm and forced to her feet to continue the battle. Jarrod quickly noticed this and tried to get to his feet as fast as he could. Meanwhile, the two punched at one anther very rapidly each blocking the other's blow. He then used his hand like a claw and slashed Camille hard on her right arm. She cried out loudly and fell to the ground.

"Weak little Chameleon." Dai Shi chuckled.

"Camille!!" Jarrod screamed. Dai Shi chuckled at her weakness and went to finish her off. He prepared a large purple orb of energy to fire at her. Camille whimpered when she saw him drawing nearer. The orb was forced to disappear when Dai Shi felt someone tightly grab his arm and pulled it behind him.

"Enough of this, Dai Shi! Leave Camille alone!" Jarrod yelled pulling Dai Shi's arm further back causing him to cry out.

"Not a smart move Lion Master." Dai Shi said lowly in an evil tone a small grin appearing on his face. Then Dai Shi summoned his Zocato power all around him. Jarrod was caught in the blast making him fly forwards and land next to Camille.

Jarrod's eyes widened as he forced himself to sit up. "You can still use Zocato power?!"

"I never let myself forget it. Never know when you're going to need it." Dai Shi sneered cocking his head to the side in a snide manner. He then twisted his arm to loosen it up from the grip Jarrod previously had on him. Dai Shi then walked over to Jarrod and grabbed his uniform by the chest and pulled him up to his face level. "You've interfered to much. That all ends today." Dai Shi said evilly. Then he prepared to fire a devastating blast at Jarrod but he felt some sort of weapon slash him hard across the back. He dropped Jarrod to the ground and turned to see what it was that attacked him. He didn't see anything, but he felt a presence near him. He then figured out who it was. "Show yourself, Camille!" he shouted as he looked around for her. He then felt a powerful blow to his right knee, which then buckled from underneath him. Camille was using her powers of camouflage to her advantage.

"You won't show yourself? Fine! I'll draw you out!!" Dai Shi yelled once again summoning a large amount of Zocato power that completely filled all the space around him. Camille couldn't dodge this attack and it hit her hard, forcing her to reveal herself. "Pretty gutsy move for someone that used to work for me." Dai Shi growled. Camille lay on the ground trying to back herself further and further away from Dai Shi. He took small steps to keep up with her. "Jarrod doesn't care about you." Dai Shi lied. "He wants to see you destroyed. Come back and join me, Camille. Become one of my generals once again." Dai Shi said trying to warp her mind. Camille shook her head from side to side not wanting to believe Dai Shi. She could only hope that what he said about Jarrod wasn't true.

"You're wrong! I do care about her, I love her!!" Jarrod yelled from behind Dai Shi, hurling his Lion spirit at him. He was caught off guard and crumpled to the ground. Camille smiled when she saw Jarrod before her. He ran to her helping her to her feet.

"You really mean that?" she asked. He grabbed the both of her hands.

" I really do." He said smiling.

"I feel the same way." She answered, and then the two embraced. But the lovely moment was over when they saw Dai Shi on his feet again.

"I hope you enjoy each other's company in the spirit world!" Dai Shi sneered as he got into yet another fighting stance that Jarrod echoed. It was time for round two.

Meanwhile, the rangers engaged in a Megazord battle with Scorch. He turned to swipe his large dragon tail at the rangers it clipped them and send them staggering backwards a little.

"We're getting nowhere with this guy!" Theo shouted in a discouraged tone. Him and the others were all on the ground of the Megazord by one another.

"We have to do something!" Lily cried.

"I have an idea. Come on guys!" RJ said guiding them. He and his comrades all stood back up and began to summon a zord to help them.

"Spirit of the Bat! Combine!" They shouted. Then they Bat zord flew in from the sky above and combined with the Megazord giving it wings.

"Let's take it to the skies!" RJ yelled motioning his hands so that the Megazord would fly upwards.

"You can't run away that easily!" Scorch yelled as he flapped his wings, going airborne. He gave chase to the rangers who were flying high in the sky. Once high enough so that no civilian would be injured, the rangers piloted the Megazord so that it would hit Scorch's left and right heads with its wings. The impact made the two heads disappear leaving Scorch with only one to use.

"That got him!" Lily cheered. Scorch looked to see that two of his heads were gone and growled angrily.

"You'll pay dearly for that!!" Scorch screamed furiously. "Flame Breath!!!" he added shooting an incredible amount of fire from his remaining head. The flames landed hard against the Megazord and just kept coming.

"It's so hot!" Theo groaned holding his hands up in defense.

"We can't give up you guys!!" Dominic said, and then he began to spin very quickly. The Megazord copied Dominic's movements. The flames were blown out and Scorch stopped spitting the fire breath at them when he saw that the flames were now bouncing off due to the spinning.

"Nice thinking, Dom!" RJ said patting his Rhino friend on the shoulder. Then he turned back to Scorch. "Now it's time to end this." RJ said with determination. The colorful warriors piloted the Megazord to pummel Scorch with slashes of its wings. Each hit caused more damage than the previous. Afterwards, Scorch tried to steady his flying to regain his balance after the ambush.

"How could he have survived that?!" Lily stated looking to her friends in utter shock.

"I can't be destroyed…and I won't be!!" Scorch screamed at the, like he wanted more.

"What do we do, RJ?" Theo asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Uh…" RJ stuttered. "I don't…" he began then trailed off. Something had caught his attention. "Look over there." He said pointing before him. A cliff a ways up ahead had a large boulder hanging loosely from it. Any sudden jar would cause it to fall. The rangers looked to what RJ saw, they knew exactly what his plan was.

"Gotcha." Dominic said nodding wearing a mischievous grin. Then Scorch flew before them.

"Just give up and spare yourself pointless fighting!! You have already failed!" Scorch yelled strongly trying to shake the rangers with his words.

"Hope this works." RJ said softly to himself. Then he and the other rangers piloted the Bat Megazord to fly around Scorch, landing in front of the cliff with the loose hanging rock. The Megazord obscured it from Scorch's view. Scorch quickly followed them and flew right in front of them again. He hissed loudly to try and strike fear in the rangers thus strengthening his powers, but the rangers weren't afraid—not this time. Scorch got into a fighting pose and prepared to charge at the heroes. He flew at him as quickly as he could, his wings flapped with awesome speed.

"Any last words rangers?" He asked them coldly. The Megazord just stood there as if waiting for him to strike.

"Yeah," RJ said, "See ya." Then all the rangers leapt making the Megazord do the same, they hovered in the air and watched as Scorch was plummeted with large boulders. If the team head leapt one second later, they would be the ones in the rubble.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Scorch screamed as rock after rock hit him. He was trapped underneath.

"Now for the finishing touches!" RJ said proudly. "Spin kick!" he yelled while he and his friends did so. The Megazord kicked the rock so hard that it exploded before them. That's when it hit them—they did it, Scorch was gone forever. After a brief moment of celebration, Lily turned to the others.

"Let's go save our leader." She said sternly. Her colorful comrades nodded in agreement as they left the Megazord.

The moon was high and rising in the sky. It shone brightly as it hung there. Flickers of lightening filled the dark sky and a soft rumble from thunder could be heard all around. It hadn't begun to rain yet, but it was coming. Lily and the rangers leapt from their vessel and landed next to Camille and Jarrod.

"Scorch is done for. How's Casey?" Theo asked quickly getting to the point. Jarrod didn't even look at them, he just shook his head and looked onward at his brother. The wind began to blow hard and forceful, causing all of their hair to blow all around them. It was loud from the wind and the thunder, so Dai Shi yelled when he spoke.

"Well, six against one? Some may call that a challenge, I call it the beginning of the end for the Power Rangers!!" Dai Shi shouted loudly. Lily stepped forward, the wind caused her to squint a little.

"We're not leaving here without Casey! Surrender him!!" Lily pleaded. RJ walked up beside her as if he didn't want her to feel alone.

"Give up, Dai Shi! It's over!" he shouted forward as a loud crash of thunder and jolt of lighting shook their surroundings.

"Over?" Dai Shi laughed with a wide smile. "It's just beginning!! Look up in the sky, rangers! In about one minute, you're leader will be forever lost in my darkness!!" He said pointing upwards at the bright moon. There was another flash of lightening and roll of thunder.

"He's right! We have to act fast!" Dominic stated firmly.

Ahead of them, Dai Shi lost control one final time. Casey struggled to remain in control in this final minute. He wasn't in his armor anymore, so he was happy that the rangers could see his face and that he could see theirs.

"Guys!" Casey shouted over the thunder and wind.

"Casey!" Lily cried out to him. The two hated the predicament they were in, but at least they got to see one another again.

"You have to destroy Dai Shi before it's too late! You've worked to hard for this to quit now! Do this for you _and_ me!" He shouted at them, his voice breaking little by little. Jarrod stepped forward, his vision blurred with tears that soon began to stream down his cheeks.

"We can't! You'll be destroyed! I don't want to lose my only brother!" Jarrod shouted sadly. Then the rain began to fall, hard, in sheets. It drenched everyone that stood out there.

"It's alright." Casey said, his voice growing softer, "Maybe this is my purpose—my destiny." He said, starring at his teammates through the wind and rain. Thunder crashed loudly above them.

"I can't do it, Casey! I…love you." She said looking through her wet hair. Casey managed to let out a smile. He wanted to go to her, more than anything, but it was too dangerous, Dai Shi would be returning in a matter of seconds.

"I love you too Lily. Even when you said I was only like your brother—I never believed you." He smiled, Lily laughed through her tears. "But you promised me, I have to do this." He said his smile fading away.

"But you're our leader, Casey! You're apart of us!!" Theo yelled. As much as he hated to admit it, he really did like Casey, he was one of his best buddies, he just let his rough exterior get the best of him.

"Think about what you're doing, man!" Dominic yelled.

"I have. Over and over again. This is my purpose." Casey said softly.

"He's right. We can't interfere with another's destiny, no matter how much it pains us." RJ said. He hated all of this as well, but being a master, he knew all the rules of destiny and sacrifice. Casey looked up at the moon it was now or never.

"Thanks for all that you have done, but I it's time." He said, surprisingly smiling. He moved his arms and hands around him. "I call forth the strength and spirit of the Tiger!" Then his red Tiger spirit hovered strongly above him. He could feel Dai Shi trying to break through, but he wouldn't let him—not yet. "Call on your animal spirits!!". The rangers paused.

"If it's what he wants…then we have to respect it." Jarrod said sadly. He felt anger flow strongly through his veins and shouted as loud as he could. "I call for the spirit of the mighty Lion!!" With his words, a black and gold Lion hovered above him. He threw his arms down sadly. RJ stepped forward.

"Spirit of the Wolf!" RJ yelled, his violet Wolf above him, then he began again, "Spirit of the Shark!" he yelled summoning his father's Shark spirit ranger, who the Shark floated above. Dominic stood up next.

"Spirit of the Rhino!" he called. Theo was next.

"Spirit of the Jaguar!" he yelled, then summoned his Bat spirit ranger. "Spirit of the Bat!" All of the animal spirits hovered above their master. Camille was next up.

"Spirit of the Chameleon!" She yelled as a green Chameleon floated above her. All that was left was Lily and her spirits. She looked at Casey who just winked at her with a smile. She nodded and closed her eyes tightly.

"Spirit of the Cheetah!" She said, then summoned her spirit ranger. "Spirit of the Elephant!". All ten animals were ready. They were all there above their masters. All of them stood next to one another. They closed their eyes and put their hands to their sides.

They all spoke simultaneously, "We call forth all of the animal spirits in the jungle! Combine for jungle fury!" They all yelled, their spirits all combining into one figure. "Jungle Beasts, Spirits Unleash!!" they yelled. The figure was the Claw symbol from the Order of the Claw. "Fire!!" They yelled as they hurled the large symbol at Casey, who accepted his fate. As the attack grew closer, Lily tried to run to him, but RJ held her back. Then a large explosion filled the air. The blast knocked the team off of their feet, but after the smoke passed, they were quickly back on them. Casey just laid there a little ways ahead of them still. What looked to be a gold puff of smoke left his body and disappeared. It was Dai Shi that had left him—he was gone forever. Jarrod stared worriedly ahead.

"Casey…" he said with a frightened expression and ran to his brothers as fast as his legs would take him. They were relieved for a brief moment when they saw Casey's chest going up and down, at least he was alive—in this moment, he was alive. Lily sat down beside him and took him in her arms, Jarrod just grabbed his right hand tightly, letting him know he was there. RJ and the others stood and watched exchanging worried glances at one another.

"Casey?" Lily asked softly. The wind, thunder and lightening all seemed to stop—except for the rain. It pitter-pattered softly at their clothes.

"Lily." He said softly with a serene look on his face. "Did we do it?" he asked, his breathing was labored as he struggled to remain focused on her eyes.

"Yes." She nodded, "Because of you." She rubbed her hand against his cheek softly.

"I just did what any leader would do." He said. He looked over to see Jarrod gripping his hand tightly.

"Let's get you back to the loft." Jarrod said as he began to rise.

"No." Casey said, stopping him.

"What?" Jarrod asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because it wouldn't matter. You know that." Casey answered sadly. Then he turned his attention to Lily. "I did what I had to do." He returned Lily's gesture by gently petting her cheek. Lily closed her eyes to really feel his touch. Casey felt her tears hit his fingers as he pet her. Jarrod felt his brother's grip on his hand get tighter and his breathing getting harder. Casey looked sadly up to all his teammates and friends. "I'm sorry." He breathed softly. Then his eyes slowly closed. His hand fell slowly from Lily's cheek, and the grip Jarrod had on his hand became limp.

"Casey?" Jarrod said shaking his brother's hand as if trying to bring the life back into it. Camille watched sadly, for she knew Casey was gone she leaned beside him and hugged him tightly trying to console him.

"Jarrod…" She said in a mournful tone, and then gently kissed his hair. Jarrod buried his face in his hands and he let Casey's hand go. Lily just appeared dead behind the eyes. She just stared at him blankly. She didn't blink; tears just fell in streams from her eyes. She was in shock. RJ walked up behind her. She turned to see him and stood, falling quickly into his arms. He stroked her hair as she cried. This was one of the toughest parts of being master, you can't show your pain to your students, you need to be strong for them. Theo just stood and stared at the ground. Dominic paced running his fingers through his hair. RJ shut his eyes tightly to shut out his own tears. Then Lily jerked from his arms and looked down to Casey.

"Why'd you do that, huh?!" She yelled punching his lifeless arm. "Why'd you sacrifice yourself like that?!" RJ just grabbed her back away from him and hugged her once more.

"It's what he wanted. We did what we had to do." RJ said softly. His eyes were red and burning from trying to keep his tears at bay.

"You learn at Pai Zhuq that sometimes in order to succeed their has to be sacrifice." Dominic said, knowing that his words wouldn't ease anyone's pain.

"It's not fair." Theo said angrily as he shook his head.

"No it's not!!" Jarrod lashed out as he stood hard on his feet. "We should be celebrating right now! Not mourning a fallen leader!" Jarrod shouted. Camille stroked his arm gently, letting him know that she was there for him. Then the team consoled one another. Their leader was gone. He had sacrificed himself for their sakes—and the sake of the world. As they stood there, a familiar figured emerged from a dark blue aura before them. A man in a shiny orange uniform emerged from it. It was Master Mao.

"He truly is a brave one isn't he?" Mao stated looking down at Casey.

"Master Mao?" RJ asked, gently letting Lily go as he stepped towards him.

"Indeed." Mao said with a proud smile. "I was sent here from the spirit world to honor a fallen hero. And to congratulate all of you for defeating Dai Shi."

"We're thrilled that Dai Shi is gone but…" Lily said wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Why did it have to be at Casey's expense?"

Mao nodded. "Yes, it is always hard to lose a beloved teammate. I've experienced it many times." Jarrod looked over to Mao with a somewhat disgusted glance.

"He was more than just a 'teammate'! He was my brother! You know that!" Jarrod yelled in a voice that screamed with anger and sadness.

"I am aware of that fact, Jarrod. Which is why I am here." Mao said.

"What do you mean?" Dominic asked in an intrigued manner.

"I have the ability to restore Casey's life." Mao said with a smile.

"What? How are you able to do that?" Lily asked, her tears starting to fall less often.

"Any hero who is brave enough to sacrifice themselves to Dai Shi to save the world deserves to be rewarded in the highest honor." Mao explained.

"With life." RJ finished for him. He had heard during his time at the academy that feats like this were possible; he had just never seen anyone do it. Mao just nodded happily at RJ. Then he walked over to Casey on the ground.

"Time to wake up Tiger Master." Mao said as he waved his arms over Casey's body. An orange aura came out of his hands and surged into Casey's body. When all that was needed went into him, Casey let out a loud gasp as his eyes blinked open. He looked all around him. The team all scurried around him.

"Casey?" Lily said softly stroking his cheek once more.

"Yeah." Casey said with a small laugh. "What happened?"

"Master Mao brought you back." Lily explained gesturing to Mao who was grinning ear to ear. "He said that you're sacrificing yourself made you a hero."

"Wow." Casey said in awe as he sat up with help from Lily. "Thanks, Master Mao."

Master Mao just smiled. "No, thank _you_. All of you. You rid the world of a fearsome evil, and now we're safe." The team all smiled at themselves. It was always great to get congratulated by the highest Master. Then, Casey felt something on his arm. He lifted his sleeve to see that his arm was glowing, and when the glowing faded, he had his master tattoo.

"Yes! I did it! I'm finally a master!" Casey cheered loudly beaming with a smile.

"A master and so much more." Mao said with a light pat on Casey's back, then he sighed. "Well, I must return to the spirit world. There are those who need my guidance waiting for me."

"Thanks, Master." Casey said with an honorable tone. Mao smiled and nodded his head, then faded away into the dark blue aura whence he came. Casey stood slowly to his feet to gather all of his bearings.

He dusted himself off. "Wow, so it's all really over huh?"

"Sure is." Jarrod said approaching him. He extended his hand to Casey for a handshake. "Great to have you back, bro." He said with a smile. Casey just looked at Jarrod's hand, then to his face. He grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. The two finally had what they had needed their entire lives—their brother. When the hug was over. Lily grabbed onto Casey's arm tightly and hugged it.

"Let's go home." She said as she nuzzled against his arm. Casey smiled, then the team headed out to go back to the loft—their home.


	13. My Happy Ending

The next day, Jarrod was out alone by a lake skipping rocks. The rocks slid across the water with surprising ease. It was early morning and JKP wasn't open yet, so he thought he would go look at the lake. He had a happy look on his face that only got happier when he heard the voice he loved most call out to him.

"Hey, what're you doing out here all alone?" Camille asked as she strolled up beside him.

"Thinking. About everything that's happened over the past year. We've all been through a lot." Jarrod said as he stared into the water.

"I'm just glad it had a happy ending." Camille said smiling.

"Me too, but a part of me can't help but feel…incomplete." He said, his tone turning serious which worried Camille. She turned to him.

"What do you mean? Dai Shi is gone, your brother is safe, and we have a great life here now in Ocean Bluff." Camille told him growing worried by what she thought he was going to say.

Jarrod turned to face Camille. "But there's one thing that's missing." He said reaching into his pocket falling to one knee. "Want to be my happy ending?" he said holding up a diamond ring that glistened in the early morning sunlight. Camille grabbed it, smiling widely. She placed the ring on her left ring finger.

"More than anything!" she answered giddily. Then he rose from his knee and hugged Camille, picking her up and spinning her around. Then the two kissed sweetly by the glimmering lake. The two smiled and smiled, they finally got to be together. No evil, no monsters, and no Dai Shi. The two enjoyed the moment for all that it was worth. Then, not far from the couple, Flit flew by.

"Is that love I sense in the air?" Flit buzzed. Camille smiled and showed the fly the shiny ring on her finger.

"Sure is! The two of us can finally be together without and trouble." Camille smiled.

"How have you been, Flit?" Jarrod asked with a smile.

"As well as a fly can be! I'm just glad that Ocean Bluff has returned back to normal." Flit answered. Camille let got of Jarrod and walked over to Flit.

"You've helped me out so much over the past year, Flit. I can't thank you enough." Camille said.

"Well, you know if there was ever anything I could do to help, I'd do it." Flit buzzed happily.

"Well, I think it's about time someone did something for you." She said with a wide grin. Then she cast a green aura before her. "Thanks for everything you've done, Flit." She said sweetly.

At JKP, Casey, Theo, Dominic and RJ were all in the kitchen making pizzas. JKP was closed for the day because the team decided to throw a celebratory party for Dai Shi being destroyed. All was well, all seemed to be happy. The party was going to be up in the loft, where Lily prepared things like the balloons and décor.

"I can't wait for the party to start. I've been eyeing all of these 'RJ Specials' we've been making. My stomach's growling as much as an actual wolf, ha ha!" RJ said cheerfully waving his hands about.

"I'm just glad that we're all here to celebrate it." Theo said looking over to Casey.

"Me too. You know, when I thought that I would never see you guys again, let me tell you, it was scary. Scarier than any monster Dai Shi sent out." Casey said, heaving a large pizza into the oven on the wall.

"You had us worried quite a bit too. We're just relieved everything turned out for the better." Dominic said as he flattened some pizza dough.

"I hear that. If one of us is gone, the whole team suffers." Theo stated.

"Well, I'm just glad I have friends like you to rely on." Casey said adjusting his orange JKP hat. He then looked around and noticed the one he looked for wasn't there. "Where's Lil?" he asked looking around.

"Last time I saw her she was upstairs setting up for our soiree." RJ said.

"Oh." Casey said with a small nod. Then he headed up the stairs leading to the loft. He was stunned as to what he saw when he arrived there. Balloons of every color hung all over the place, Claw symbol in the center of each. Fancy wall hangings hung all around with each ranger's animal spirit on them. Soft, romantic music filled the air. When Casey made it up the stairs he saw Lily arranging small desserts on a table bearing a green tablecloth. "Nice job decorating. Very nice." Casey stated as he looked all around.

"Thanks." Lily blushed as she saw him. She arranged the desserts faster due to her nervousness. Casey could tell she was shaken up. Right after they said they loved one another, he appeared to have been gone forever. No wonder she was tense.

"Need any help?" he asked picking up a yellow balloon in his hands.

"No thanks, I've got it." She said, this time she didn't look to him, it was almost like she was afraid to. Like if she did, he'd be gone again. Casey let the balloon he held fall to the floor and walked over to her. He gently placed his hand on hers, making her stop. She looked up into his eyes.

"It's okay, Lily. It's all over. Everything is fine…I'm fine." He said in a caring tone. Lily's eyes began to water lightly.

"It just doesn't seem real." She said looking lovingly at him. "I thought you were gone…forever." She said.

Casey took both of her hands and held them to his chest. "But I'm not." He said softly. Then Lily just sank into him. Hugging him harder than she had ever hugged anyone. She tightly closed her eyes never wanting the moment to end. He gently kissed her hair and began to sway slowly to the tone of the music. He closed his eyes as well, just enjoying her presence.

"I'll never leave you again. I promise." He said stroking her hair gently.

"I'll hold you to that." She said looking up at him with a smile. Then the two kissed. Lily grabbed his hands tightly as they did. Then they continued to sway, as if they were the only two people in the world. And in that moment, the two had everything they ever had wanted—each other.

That night up in the loft, catchy music played loudly. All the teammates talked and laughed with one another. They talked about everything they could. Everyone was there, Casey, Lily, Theo, RJ, Dominic, Fran, Jarrod and Camille. When she found the right moment, Camille stepped forward to say something.

"I have a little surprise for you all." She said with a large smile.

"Is it that you're getting married to Jarrod?" Lily said happily. Camille had told all of them the news of their engagement earlier, so she laughed at Lily's statement.

"Not exactly. I have friend that I would like all of you to say 'Hi' too." Camille said gesturing to the stairs leading up into the loft. A man walked up the stairs slowly. He was tall and appeared to be rugged in his appearance. He had dark hair on his head and on his chin. The voice that came out of his mouth didn't match the face at all.

"Hiya, rangers!" the man said in a buzzy voice. "Remember me?" he asked with a wide grin. The rangers shook their heads in confusion. Camille let out a laugh.

"You know him better than you think." She giggled. The rangers looked more confused than ever. They looked to Camille for an answer. "Everyone, say hello to Flit." Shook hit all of their faces at once.

"_That's_ Flit?!" They all asked simultaneously in disbelief.

"In the flesh!" Flit answered proudly. "Camille turned me back!" he said excitedly. All of the rangers ran over to talk to him in excitement. Then all night they talked and laughed with one another. Everything was how it should be, no evil to be seen. The rangers had succeeded in reaching their highest goal—they truly had saved the world. And now they got to enjoy their lives to the fullest. Being rangers had made them all stronger in different ways, but the biggest thing they got out of all of it was each other. Nothing was going to tear them apart, and nothing ever would.

THE END

A/N: Thanks to all who read this story! I love hearing from you guys, so thanks so much to all who reviewed and/or put it on any of their alert lists. You guys make it so much fun to share my stories. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
